Shadow Warrior
by Stormshield 2022
Summary: With his parents gone Trey a wolf faunus became a vigilante to protect the innocent from harm until he gets accepted into beacon. What adventures await Trey with his new life ahead of him? will he find out what actually happened to his parents or will he fall to an ancient curse? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

He heard a loud scream then kicked into action and followed it. This is what Trey did when he wasn't at school or working. After the murder of his parents he vowed to never let an innocent be hurt not on his watch.  
>Armed with a shortsword, a 6 round magnum revolver, a grappling hook in his left gauntlet, and a shotgun he dubbed "Marcie"after his mother.<br>He walked into the alley that held the woman screaming and a mugger with with a small pistol.  
>Trey fired the grappling hook at the muggers gun and brought it to his hands. "Don't you think you should earn money instead of stealing it?" He told the mugger."Now leave the nice lady alone and I'll consider not beating you to a mugger didn't listen and pulled a knife from his pocket. "Why don't you go home to your mommy kid this ain't none of your business." He shouted. Hearing this Trey raised his wolf faunus ears."You asked for it i was gonna let you go but now I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!" He growled. Trey proceeded to load his revolver with red dust rounds and spinning the wheel as a taunt. The mugger charged at him only to have rounds fired at his feet causing him to stagger. Trey followed this up with a gun whack to the muggers face knocking him unconscious. "You got me worked up only to be put down by the first hit? How embarrassing."<br>Trey walked over to the woman to see If she wasn't hurt."Are you okay ma'am?"he said in a calmer voice. "Yes thanks to you ... Here for saving me." She tried to give him money but he refused" No you need it more than me." He told her raising his hand. "Oum bless you" she replied as she walked out of the alley. Trey opened his scroll to find a message from his aunt in all caps and it read" WHERE ARE YOU DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? He glanced at the time on his scroll "12:53 AM" "Shit" he sighed and fired his grappling hook at a building and began to run home by roof. Once at the front door de decided to peel through the window and saw his aunt sitting in her chair. He then prepared himself for the huge scolding he was about receive and opened the door."Hey aunt Katherine he said with a worried tone. She arose from her chair and hugged him but felt something odd during the hug. She proceeds to poke Trey's black hoodie and lifted it revealing his fathers armor chest piece ( it's like a silver roman infantry chest armor) "Trey this has to stop." She told him. "Why it gives me a purpose to keep going! I couldn't save mom and dad and I can't bear the sight of others being hurt so I vowed to never let anyone in this town to be hurt while I'm still breathing."He replied with slight anger in his voice. "You're lucky we have company we'll finish this later." Aunt Katherine then gestured for Trey to have a seat. A man with grey hair and glasses was seated in the chair across from him. He thought to himself "No way it can't really be..." "Hello young man I'm Professor Ozpin head master at Beacon. It has come to my attention that you've recently graduated from signal and have applied to my school?" The man said  
>Trey nodded in agreement. "Yes sir"<br>"Well I've been studying you for a while now (showing him videos of him fighting burglars, theifs, and gangs.) and I'd like to say I'm quite impressed especially with your semblance." Can you show me? If you don't mind?." Trey stood up and a dark purple aura surrounded his body followed by a dark figure rising from his shadow. The figure then gestured Professor Ozpin with a bow. "This is my semblance I haven't given it a name but it's been with me for as long as I can remember. It serves as a body guard or a extra hand when needed." The figure then blended with Trey forming his shadow on the floor."Does it have a mind of its own? Ozpin asked. "Yes and no it listens to my command but When it comes to fighting it uses a different fighting style than me which is odd but I don't mind." Answering his question. Ozpin stood from the chair and asked."Young man how would you like to attend classes at my school to train to become a huntsmen?" Trey glanced at his aunt who as silently being hysterical and looked back at Ozpin. Trey nodded and said "It would be an honor professor!" Ozpin had small smile on his face "Good there will be a airship tomorrow afternoon bringing you to beacon for orientation and your initiation will follow the day after.""I expect wonders from you young man." Ozpin proceeded to exit the home. Aunt Katherine yelled in excitement. "YOU'RE GOING TO BEACON! IM GONNA TELL EVERYONE!" She proceeded to type on her scroll while Trey made his way to his room upstairs to take off his armor and pack for the following day. After he showered and changed into his sleeping clothes which consisted of sweat pants,a muscle shirt , and a signal academy hoodie he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I did it dad I made it into Beacon..."


	2. Chapter 1: Descent

Hey guys here's chapter 1 of Shadow Warrior I got some pretty cool advice from some of you(you know who you are) After reading why not give me some feedback. I'm still working on the whole romance part of this so bare with me. Enjoy! p.s I'm going to be using Trey's P.O.V from now on I think it's a bit easier like that

Chapter 1 Descent

I woke up way earlier than Aunt Katherine this morning I glanced at my alarm clock and read: "6:13 AM" I got up from my bed and looked at my self in the mirror(I never did properly describe Trey so here it is: He has short black hair that showed off his wolf ears, Split eyes red on the right eye and blue on the left, average body type about 6,0 not exactly but he's tall enough to pass off as that height, and a strange markings on his right shoulder that seem to stretch down his arm when angered though he never minded it he thought it looked cool.) I took a shower and got dressed in my usual attire which consisted of dark blue jeans, a red t shirt, my black hoodie with a vest that had crossed swords and shield embroidered on the back, and a pair of casual running shoes. I lifted up the blanket of my bed to reveal a bag of there's one thing I liked it had to be the money I made from selling the weapons of those who harmed the innocent. Every week I'd take whatever I had in this bag and sell it to a gunsmith not to far away from my favorite coffee shop. From all The money I would get from the gunsmith I kept a fourth for myself and put the rest in a box for Aunt Katherine so if she ever needed money she'd have that to use. I picked up breakfast and coffee for Aunt Katherine. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before I had to leave in a few hours. I opened the door to find Aunt Katherine in the kitchen trying to stay awake. She must have been talking to her friends all night about my acceptance. 'Morning Aunt Katherine" I told her hoping she was awake enough to hear me. She looked up and saw the coffee I had and her eyes shot wide open." You are the best kid ever Trey!" she said in a very happy voice. I enjoyed seeing Aunt Katherine happy it tends to make me feel good about myself. She was always alone when she wasn't visiting us at home. Any chance I got I spent it with her making sure she was okay. I took care of her when she was sick. Though she didn't drive I didn't mind walking to the pharmacy to get her what she needed. "So Trey I got you something while you were sleeping" she said with a face that said " You're going to like this" I snapped out of my thoughts and wondered what she had in store for me. She handed me a rather large container which I proceeded to open with no remorse for the wrapping. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a brand new sword, a scope for my revolver, 50 round boxes of dust ammo for both of my guns, and armor for my legs that matched perfectly with my current gear. I was in awe by the sight. "Aunt Katherine how did you pay for all this?" I said with stutters of joy. "Me and the girls from work pitched in to ensure you were prepared for your initiation tomorrow." I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Aunt Katherine I don't even know how to thank you for this" I said. " You can thank me by passing your initiation and coming back in one piece and by messaging me how you're doing everyday."she replied returning my hug "Speaking of which you have about 2 hours before your airship for beacon leaves so why don't you check your bag to make sure you got everything together that way you can say goodbye to your friends you can't forget about them." I nodded and went upstairs to put on my gear. I looked around my room and saw the picture of my parents and me when I was younger on my mirror and placed it in my wallet and walked out. I hugged Aunt Katherine goodbye at the door and kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a call when I get to beacon." I told her. when I released her from my hug she kissed my cheek." Trey can I ask a favor? " Mrs. Scarlatina's daughter Velvet is leaving for beacon as well and she doesn't want her to go by herself so if you could be a dear and walk her to the airship?" "Sure I'll make sure she gets there on time." I said accepting the task. "Bye Trey have fun!" she said loudly from the front door. I waved her goodbye as I made my way to Velvet's house. I had no idea Velvet made it into beacon. The last time I spoke to her was when I was buying coffee for Aunt Katherine one morning. She's a rather shy girl but I enjoyed our small chats whenever we saw each other. I rang the doorbell and shortly after Mrs. Scarlatina answered the door."Trey you're here oh my I remember when you were still a child so full of life now look at you all grown up and handsome!" I couldn't help but blush a little hearing this. During the summer Aunt Katherine had me help with anything she needed due to the fact that her husband was usually working. When she tried to pay me for my help I refused to take the money because I was already making good money off of my current "occupation". "Velvet will be right down." I nodded at this and sat on the porch steps for about 5 minuets fiddling with my scroll when I heard the door open. I turned and stood up "Hi Trey ready to go?" Velvet said in a soft tone." Hey Velvet yeah I'm ready when you are" I replied. "oooh let me get a picture of you two before you leave." her mom said holding up a camera and snapped a picture. The flash of the camera startled me and my faunus ears shot up in surprise. "Moooom" Velvet said with embarrassment. " C'mon one more and this time smile!" said doing a camera pose. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Afterwards she showed me and Velvet a picture of us. "I'm going to send this to Katherine" she yelled in excitement. I'll never hear the end of this from Aunt Katherine. Snapping back to reality I looked at Velvet " We should get going or we're going to be late." Velvet nodded in agreement and we waved her mom goodbye making our way to the airships. Before boarding we said our goodbyes to our friends and made our way towards the airship. At least I wont be alone at beacon sure ill make new friends but I promised Velvet's mom I'd look out for her while we were at beacon so I intend on doing so. "Nervous?" I said to her. "A little... by the way thanks for walking me to the ship a lot of people have been giving me a hard time because I'm a faunus." she said in a worried tone. " Velvet if you run into any problem when we're at beacon you come to me and ill do what I can to resolve it." I sternly said "Thanks Trey it means a lot... hey look there it is!" she said pointing out of the window. There it was... Beacon.

That's the end of chapter 1 I couldn't sleep so I did this in 5 hours hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2 : Preparations

I accompanied Velvet to the auditorium where Ms. Goodwitch was giving us our orientation speech. The room was completely filled with other students from signal and the other schools from vale. I was utterly impressed with the turn out and I'm hoping this year will turn out great for all of us especially Velvet. She would always mention becoming huntress at beacon when we would speak to each other. Honestly I never thought I'd become a huntsmen myself. I thought I'd just end up working for a small shop and make an honest living, but then mom and dad...

"Trey?... hello?" Velvet said as she waved me back into reality

"Yeah? Sorry I sort of spaced out for a bit what's up?" I said smiling at her

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about where we're going to spend the night hmm?" she spoke with her arms crossed.

"Not really, but I bet you did so lead the way Milady!" I replied jokingly

"This way" she motioned

A short walk later we found ourselves in an even larger room housing all the newcomers to beacon.

"Pretty big turnout huh?" I said while panning around the room.

"Yeah, but where are we going to rest for the night?" she said in a worried tone.

I spotted a space by the wall to the right and pointed in that direction.

"That looks like a decent spot ill hold it until you get back from changing." I told her.

I sat down in our spot and took off my hoodie and gear to set up the sleeping bags. Afterwards I sat against the wall and began to message Aunt Katherine about my arrival at beacon.

"Hey Auntie Kat" I shortened her name. "Me and Velvet are already settled in at beacon and about hit the sack" I typed.

"Good to hear Trey! I wish you the best of luck tomorrow and so do the rest of the girls from work!" she replied.

"If only your Father were here to see you he would be so proud of you honey."

"Yeah but I know he's up there watching over us both." I typed while holding back tears.

"Me too Trey me too... p.s Mrs. Scarlatina sent me the pictures she took of you and Velvet and let me just say you two look cute together!" she replied.

"Aw quit it with the whole cute thing Auntie Kat I'm not cute." I typed jokingly.

"Whatever you say kiddo anyways knock'em dead tomorrow! Goodnight." she replied.

"Goodnight" I ended.

I looked up and saw Velvet making her way over to where I was sitting.

"Sorry if I took too long the bathrooms were packed with other girls." she said sitting down.

"It's no big deal I was just messaging my Aunt that we were already settled in." I told her holding my hand up.

"Aren't you going to change?" she questioned

"Oh yeah" I got up and began to take off my shirt to put on a grey muscle shirt I had in my bag. During this process Velvet blushed and turned away. Laughing it off, I panned around the room and saw that I was being stared down by some female students nearby. This happened way too often. I didn't even think I was that attractive maybe it's the eyes since that's what they comment on when they try to converse with me. I then removed my jeans to reveal a pair of shorts underneath. I tend to do this because it's faster and because I didn't know where the bathrooms were located.

"There all done... you know you don't have to look away you've already seen me without a shirt." referring to when I worked at her house during the summer.

"I know, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." she said.

"If you say so" I shrugged.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow so I suggest we go to bed." I said as I crawled into my sleeping bag.

She nodded and did the same

"Goodnight Trey and thanks for letting me tag along I don't know what I would have done on my own." she turned to me and said

"No problem Velvet anything you need you let me know and also goodnight."

(The next morning)

I was awakened by a tickling sensation on my nose. It was as if a feather was doing the work but when I waved it away it came back and hit me then I realized it was Velvet's faunus ears. Turns out she had shifted closer during the night. I slowly got out of my sleeping so I wouldn't wake her. I figured I'd l go get ready and bring her some breakfast since I was up. I made my way to the locker room and went over my gear.

"Armor? Check." "Weapons? I cocked Marcie and put it on my back "check."

I grabbed some ammo from the ammo box in my locker and closed the door. On my way out of the locker room I passed by a girl in a white dress who I identified as Weiss Schnee who took notice of my presence with a frown and turned away. Knowing about the Schnee family's hatred for the White Fang and the faunus race in general. I could care less of what people think of me though I didn't think it was wise to make enemies this early into the year so I just kept walking until I found the mess hall. I grabbed a piece of sweet bread and coffee for both of us and made my way back to our spot. I sat down and shook her.

"Hey Velvet wake up." I spoke softly.

"Huh … oh hey Trey... what time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's about 9AM; here I got you something to eat." I answered and offered her the food.

"Thank you" she said as she took the bread and coffee.

"You still have a few hours to gather your things before initiation so take your time." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you nervous?" she tilted her head saying this.

"A little bit, but I'm sure we'll do fine." I answered. "Look I'm not sure what we'll be facing out there all I want is for you to be careful and always be on your guard if you can find me I'll stand by you until the end, but if you find someone else stick with them. I know for a fact that you can handle yourself well so I don't think you'll have any problems." I said in an attempt to comfort her. "Here I want you to have this." I said handing her a leather bracelet that had the same symbol as my vest. "It was my Dad's bracelet. I wear because I think it keeps me safe so I want you to have it."

"Trey I don't know what to say..." she said looking at the bracelet and back to me.

"You don't have to say anything just come back in one piece." I interrupted.

Before I could say anything else she hugged me tightly.

"You better not die out there." she said squeezing the air out me.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I replied returning her hug.

She released me from her grip and stood.

"I'm going to go get geared up ill meet you at the cliff." she said and smiled while waving at me.

I waved back and sat against the wall. Next thing I knew I was being surrounded by 4 female students who wanted to "talk" but before they drew any closer my semblance kicked in and blocked them off.

"What is that thing!?" the leader said.

"Sorry ladies I got somewhere to be maybe next time!" I yelled from across the room as I ran off to the courtyard.

Without paying attention I collided with another student. He was a rather muscular guy. I stood up and offered him my hand.

"Aw man I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said hoping he'd accept my apology.

"Its fine I wasn't paying attention either." he said in a sort of deep voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Roland... and yours?" he replied. (Roland has short brown hair and eyes and what looks like Leather armor along with metal pieces around it. About a few inches taller than Trey)

"Trey." I answered.

"Wait... your outfit it looks familiar" Roland said. "is this you?". he said showing me a video on his scroll.

The video showed me fighting off a gang of thugs that were robbing a shop.

I sighed and said "Yeah that's me alright."

"Dude you're amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone fight as well as you and your semblance is amazing... could you show me please?"

Well since he said I was amazing I did just that. A dark purple aura surrounded my body and from my shadow rose a dark figure. Once summoned my clone walked to my side and motioned for a handshake facing Roland. He practically lost it when he shook hands with the clone.

"Hey do you mind if I get a picture of you with my friend? She's right over there. He said pointing to the direction of a girl with pitch black hair a blue hair tie.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt and there's still time before I have to head to the cliff." I said

"Hey Phoebe!" he yelled motioning her to come over.

As she made her way over to us I noticed her huge sniper rifle resting on her back. It's like something you'd only see in the movies.

"Hey Roland what's up... wait is that?" she said with a shocked tone.

Didn't know I was 'that' popular around Vale.

"Roland picture now!" she said with excitement.

A few pictures later*

"So where are you heading shadow warrior'?" Roland asked.

"Is that what they've been calling me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah its all over the news. Some people actually follow your cause and fight crime all over the city. Then again some don't trust you because you're a faunus." Roland said answering my question.

"I'll need to check up on this when I get back to town and to answer your question from earlier I'm heading to the cliff."

"Hey do you mind if we tag along I mean we are heading to the same place?" Phoebe said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah our friend said she'd wait for us there so it's a win-win for all of us." Roland jumped in.

"Oh what the heck why not I thought I was going to be stuck finding other friends on our own. Turns out they found me." I said to them and smiled.

"AWSOME!" they both said in excitement. Wait until Anna finds out we became friends with 'the' Shadow Warrior she'd love to meet you!"

"You guys don't have to keep calling me Shadow Warrior just call me Trey." I insisted.

"Well then Trey Let's go!" Phoebe took my arm and was practically dragging me towards the cliff.

Special thanks to FaunusSeth for helping me with this story


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Embrace

Chapter 3 here, sorry if I've made simple mistakes in the past as you can see this is my first fanfic. I've been having problems trying to upload chapters because of some problem that takes me like 20 min to fix. Anyways in this chapter you'll begin to see Trey's dark side take form. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Dark Embrace

As we approached the cliff I saw Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch as well as Velvet. She was speaking to someone I've never seen before probably Phoebe and Roland's friend was motioning me over.  
>"Trey over here!" Velvet shouted.<br>I had never seen her in combat gear before. She was wearing what looked like Light leather armor with some kind of fabric underneath I don't know seeing her like this amazes me.  
>" Hey Velvet it's really weird seeing you in your gear since this is the first time I've seen it." I said rubbing my head.<br>Roland and Phoebe ran over to the girl she was speaking with earlier. and small chatters were heard.  
>"Made some new friends I see." Velvet said pointing her head over to Roland and Phoebe.<p>

"Yeah I see you made a new friend as well?" I replied  
>"Yup she's pretty cool wanna meet her?" she said<br>"Why not." I accepting the offer.  
>I Velvet walked me over to where Roland and Phoebe they saw me they dispatched to the side revealing a fox faunus girl with black hair but not as dark as Phoebe's along with a pair of light brown eyes. She was wearing a armored top with a skirt and combat pants underneath.<br>"Hi my names Anna." she said holding her hand out for a handshake.  
>"Trey." I nodded and returned the gesture.<br>"I'm more than sure they already told you what I do in my spare time?" I said pointing to Roland and Phoebe.  
>" Yes and let me say it's an honor to make your acquaintance 'Shadow Warrior'."<br>"What did she call you?" Velvet chimed in.  
>"I'll explain later, but I think we're about to start." I said pointing towards Ozpin.<br>"Initiates please stand on an individual launch plate."he said loud enough for all of us to hear.  
>"Remember what I told you. ill do my best to find you." I said to Velvet.<br>She leaned in for a hug and I returned it.  
>"Wish me luck!." Velvet said kissing me on the cheek and walking over to her plate.<br>I stand on my plate which just so happens to be right in front of Professor Ozpin. I look left and see Velvet followed by other fellow initiates. I turn to my right and see Anna smiling at me along with Roland and Phoebe.  
>Now facing Ozpin I give him a small smile followed by him returning it then his face got serious.<br>" Listen well initiates for I am not going to repeat myself." he said with a stern tone."There are artifacts resting in the temple at the end of the forest."Your objective is to retrieve these artifacts at all costs. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said looking at me straight in the eyes.  
>"Any further questions?" he said now looking at all of us.<br>No one answered  
>"Good also note you will be using your own landing strategy and I wish you luck you are going to need it. Oh I almost forgot to mention the first person you see will be your teammate for the next four years.<br>I retrieved my blue bandana from my back pocket and tied it around my head to cover my mouth. This was the bandana I used when I went out being a vigilante. I looked over to Velvet who was next to be launched. She smiled and took off into the Emerald Forest. I then looked over to my right and heard Phoebe yell.  
>"ROLAND HE'S WEARING IT!"<br>They looked over and I gave them a wink before I was sent flying into the forest.I raised my left arm for my grapping hook gauntlet.  
>I have to time this right if I don't it won't end well for me and everything I've done will be for nothing. I saw a rather large tree with a long neck sticking out in plain sight.<br>"There!" I thought.  
>I fired the grappling hook and sure enough it went right through the bark and locked in place. I felt a pull on my arm and I braced myself for landing. Lucky me I was landing in a small field. I left a trail of dirt upon landing and dusted myself off, but then I heard screaming. I looked around to see if I could find the source of the screams only to find out that they weren't coming from the forest, but the sky.<br>"LOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled Phoebe falling from the sky.  
>In my efforts to attempt to catch her she ended up landing on me instead.<br>"Sorry Trey didn't see you there." She said getting off of me.  
>"It's fine." I said still dazed from the girls landing.<br>"Guess this makes us teammates?" Phoebe asked offering me her hand.  
>"Guess so..." I said taking her hand.<br>Just as I got up I spotted several pairs of crimson eyes lying in the bush.  
>"Phoebe I want you to walk with me and stay close I we're being followed keep your weapon ready there's a lot of them." I said looking into her eyes.<br>She nodded an retrieved a machete from a sheath hidden in her hair. Smart hiding place I never saw it until now.  
>"I'll follow your lead." she said.<br>We walked for about 10 minutes until I heard rustling in the tree line. I looked around still nothing just silence. The silence then broke when I heard loud thumping charging towards me. It was a beowulf and it was pouncing at me. I had just enough time to pull my sword from its sheath and pierce the beowolf's heart.  
>"Sneaky bastard." I said removing the lifeless corpse from my body.<br>"Close one how did you know it was coming I didn't hear a thing?" she said with wonder in her expression.  
>I proceeded to point to my faunus ears with a smirk.<br>" Oh yeah forgot you had those ha ha." she laughed.  
>"Let's keep moving if we wait for more of them we'll never make it to the temple." I said putting my bandanna in place.<br>Before we knew it we found the temple and retrieved our artifacts. Ozpin must enjoy chess if he chose chess pieces for artifacts.  
>"Phoebe could you stay here and wait for the others?" I asked her.<br>" Um sure mind if I ask where your going?. she answered  
>" I need to find Velvet." I replied<br>" Oh I see... is she your girlfriend?" she said teasing me.  
>"No it's just... I told her I'd find her once we landed and I plan to stay true to my word is all. I said with haste.<br>"Alright I'll contact you if I see anyone." after saying this she grabbed my shoulder. " Be careful out there ok?"  
>I nodded and ran off into the forest.I fired my grappling hook at a tree and climbed to the top. I heard fighting in the distance and my first instinct was to run towards it and I did. I never ran so fast in my life, but if it meant Velvet's safety It was in on the fighting I saw Velvet and 3 other initiates taking on an ursa then something caught my eye. Another ursa was emerging from the trees behind the group of fighters. I didn't stop running in fact I ran faster. At this rate if I gained enough speed with a strong enough hit I can knock the ursa over and dispatch it. My plan went accordingly. I dove into the ursa and tackled it on to its back and began punching it's throat with all my strength. After Velvet's group finished off the first ursa they turned their attention to me.<br>"Whoa did he just? The first initiate said.  
>"Look at him go!" said the second.<br>"Who is that? said the third  
>"Trey? said Velvet in a confused tone.<br>I had never felt this strong before. It felt strange, but I embraced it. After a barrage of punches the ursa's neck snapped due to the force I was applying to it. I got off the ursa's belly and on to the forest grass where I collapsed to my knees heavily breathing. Velvet ran to my aid.  
>"Trey are you ok?" she said worried about my current state.<br>I didn't say a word. All I could do is look up and hug her tightly.  
>"You're safe..." I said still breathing heavily. "Good."<br>"What was that?" she asked.  
>"I'm not sure, oh and if you're wondering where the temple is it's that way follow me."I said recovering and standing up.<br>Shortly after entering the trees I got a message from Phoebe informing me that Roland and Anna have arrived at the temple. Now that every one has a artifact we can get back to... something's moving towards us and fast.  
>"Phoebe get on the pillar and look over to the north and report what you see. I ordered.<br>" The rest of you form up on me weapons drawn!"  
>"You got it boss!" Roland said grabbing his hammer from his back.<br>The others nodded and prepared themselves.  
>" Velvet can you use what magic you have to support the group?" I asked<br>"Yes I do" answering my question.  
>" Stand by Phoebe and call out if anything shows up from the forest."<br>"Trey I've spotted multiple beowolf packs approaching from the North, Northwest, and Northeast areas of the forest." Phoebe called out.  
>"Estimated amount of enemies about 30+ coming in fast. I'll provide sniper support from here."<br>"Got it!" I answered "Everyone find the beowulfs with different plating than the others those are the alpha's the rest will scatter if they go down."  
>I reached for Marcie and put in a variety of dust I took my revolver and loaded it with half blue and half red rounds.<br>"Here they come give them all you got!"  
>Beowolfs began to charge at us in waves.<br>I began firing my revolver at the incoming wave. Roland used his semblance and his skin turned to steel. He leaped at the leader of the pack and slammed its head into the was using dual SMGs and practically mowing down everything in her path.I was concentrated on dispatching a beowolf when one snuck up from behind until Phoebe shot in the other group of fighters were handling themselves well. When one was hit Velvet healed them with her magic. The beowolfs began their final assault and a full charge was issued.  
>After what seemed like an eternity the beowolf army was defeated.<br>"Let's get back before more come!" I shouted.  
>At the team assignment ceremony*.<br>"Trey, Roland, Anna, Phoebe these four make team TRAP. Congratulations on your initiation. Professor Ozpin said into the microphone.  
>We walked off the stage and I saw Velvet along with the other initiates that were with us. She ended up being in team CFVY. Though it does bring me down about us not being one the same team I'm sure this is a good opportunity for her.<br>After Velvet and her team walked off the stage she ran towards me and hugged me.  
>"Thank you Trey for getting me this far." she said as she tightened her grip.<br>I returned the hug."Your welcome Velvet your parents are going to be proud."  
>"I'm going to go celebrate with them want to tag along?" she asked.<br>"I'm sorry Velvet as much as I want to there are a few things I need to take care of why don't you invite my Aunt she'd love to go."  
>"Oh okay." she said saddened by my answer<br>I moved towards her and kissed her cheek. "If I finish my errand fast I'll head over to your house alright?"  
>"A-Alright." she said blushing furiously.<br>Walking towards the door I saw my team standing on the side of it. Roland witnessing what I did he gestured for a fist bump and said "Smooth." I returned the gesture and made my way to the airships to Vale. Getting off the ship I began walking towards the docks. I had received a tip from a acquaintance that the White Fang were going to rob a cargo ship full of dust.I fired my grappling hook and sat on a warehouse roof spying on the White Fang thugs from the shadows. After 15 minuets of doing this I felt a presence. The footsteps behind me confirmed this.  
>"Hands up!" I quickly pulled my revolver on the figure only to be out gunned by his companions.<br>"Whoa I think we got on the wrong foot here guns down guys." the person said.  
>His men lowered their weapons as did I.<br>"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jake Fisher and I am the vice president of the Shadow Warrior vigilante group.  
>"Wait vice president?... who's the president? I asked.<br>"That would be you Trey Stormshield. Jake answered.  
>"How do you know my full name I've never spoken it to anyone of the public?" I said in shock.<br>" I've done some research on you thanks to an acquaintance. The same acquaintance that gave you the tip about the White Fang." said Jake.  
>"Well you wanted my attention now you got it speak." I said.<br>"Good I have an offer we are going to be holding a meeting exactly one week from now if you can make time to show if you can't we will reschedule." Jake said  
>"I'll make time and hear you out can I bring friends?" I asked.<br>"Sure if they are friends of yours then they are friends of ours. I thank you for your cooperation now we will take care of the White Fang don't worry we wont kill them we will turn them over to the police once they've been dealt with."said Jake  
>"Good to hear I've got to get going I'll be in touch." with that being said I took off.<br>I still had time to get ready so I took the rooftops to Aunt Katherine's house.I opened the door only to be hugged tightly by my Aunt.  
>"I heard the news you passed your initiation!" she said sucking the life out me.<br>"News travels fast around here huh?" I said clinging to dear life  
>She released me. "Actually Velvet stopped by she wanted to give you this and for me to tell you to meet her at the carnival." she said handing me a small box.<br>"Thanks for letting me know I'm going to go get ready." I said running up the staircase.  
>After a quick shower I picked out an outfit which consisted of normal boots, dark blue jeans, a Signal academy t shirt and, a dark denim jacket.I went over to my desk and opened the box Velvet got the box was a necklace with a heart crest as the center piece which I was assuming was Velvet's family crest. Under it was a note that said: For always being there for me - Velvet.<br>I smiled and put on the necklace. I better get going I don't want to be late.  
>I went downstairs gave Aunt Katherine a kiss on the forehead and left for the fair grounds.<br>( Aunt Katherine's P.O.V) " I know for a fact I felt something earlier, but there's no way he could have unlocked it he's not ready for it. I just hope he doesn't end up like his father."  
>(Trey's P.O.V)<br>The carnival wasn't too far away from where I lived so I didn't need to take the roofs. I can't be unarmed so I brought my revolver and hid it under my shirt. I'm starting to think people are catching onto my Identity I'm going to have to lay low for a while. This is something I need to discuss with Jake. I was coming up to the carnival entrance and I saw Velvet waiting for me by the ticket booth. She was wearing a purple dress and the bracelet I gave her earlier.  
>Hey Velvet. I said walking up to her." You look great."<br>"Hey Trey did you see the gift I got you?" Velvet said.  
>"Sure did in fact I'm wearing it now. I said showing her the necklace. "Thank you by the way I like it."<br>"Glad you did my mom helped me pick it out." she said  
>I laughed a little. "Well then shall we? offering my arm to her.<br>She nodded and took my arm and walked with me to the ticket booth  
>"Two please." I said to the woman in the booth and handed her 20 Lien.<br>"Here you go enjoy!" she said handing me the tickets  
>"Where to first? I said smiling at Velvet.<br>"Oh how about that one!" she said pointing to a roller coaster.  
>"Lets go." I said with anticipation.<br>After pretty much riding everything in the carnival Velvet suggested the ferris wheel next.  
>The view of Vale at night was amazing I could see all the buildings and lights.<br>"Hey Trey can I ask you a question?" Velvet asked  
>"Sure go ahead." I said with a smile.<br>"Why do you look out for me all the time and don't say its because you promised my mom." She said looking at me in the eyes.  
>Dang she put me on the spot with this one.<br>"It's because I care about you a lot Velvet you stood up for me when no one else would when we were younger and I guess you could say this is me returning the It's time I tell you where I go during the night."  
>"Go ahead." she said with a soft tone.<br>"After I got the news about what happened to my parents I just lost it.I started avoiding everyone except Aunt Katherine. It was about two years ago when I became a vigilante vowing to never let an innocent person be hurt in this town while I'm still breathing. Velvet I prevented your death a total of three times in the past two years." I confessed.  
>"What?" she said in a shocked tone<br>" I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever died. Not before me."  
>She got up and hugged me tightly.<br>"Trey... I don't know what to say."  
>"Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride then I'll walk you home." I said returning the hug<br>"Okay." she said as we reached the peak of the ferris wheel.  
>She took my hand and we made our way to her house. Walking through town when it's peaceful relaxes me. I need a break every once in a while I haven't had a full night's sleep in reached Velvet's house and we separated hands.<br>"Thanks for coming Trey I had a lot of fun." Velvet said opening the door.  
>"So did I... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"I said walking down the steps<br>"Yeah I'll see you there Goodnight Trey."Velvet said peeking from behind her door.  
>"Night Velvet." I said walking off into the night.<br>I think ill go home and get my gear and stop by the store for supplies before I head to BEACON. I opened the door and saw Aunt Katherine was sleeping in her must have fallen asleep watching soap operas again. I went upstairs got my gear and took store was on the way to beacon so it's a straight trip. I was closing in on the store until I saw a blond teen getting jumped by a group of guys that I'm pretty sure aren't his friends. Knowing me I was going to put a stop to this. I grabbed Marcie from my back and loaded bag rounds into it.  
>"Four on one aw c'mon guys that's not fair." I said cocking my shotgun. "I'll give you one warning and that's all your going to get now back away from the guy before I get trigger happy."<br>"Cardin he's armed we should do what he say." said one of the teens.  
>"Shut up Russell I'll handle this. Cardin said to his friend.<br>"Wait Cardin Winchester? Jumping innocent people? Wow I would have thought you would have at least some honor, but I've been proven wrong before." I said aiming at him.  
>Cardin was angered by me saying this and he began to march towards me, but I stopped him by firing a bag past his face.<br>"I won't miss next time." I shouted.  
>Accepting defeat Cardin ran off with his friends in the opposite direction. I walked towards the blonde and offered my hand to help him up.<br>"You okay man?". I asked him.  
>"Yeah thanks for saving me. Wait haven't I've seen you around BEACON?. The blonde asked taking my hand and getting up from the ground.<br>"Maybe I'm Trey by the way what's your name? I said introducing myself.  
>"Juane" the blonde said.<br>"Well Juane I was going to buy some supplies here at the store If you want you can tag along and tell me about yourself while I buy you an ice pack."I said with a laugh.  
>"Alright guess it wouldn't hurt since you saved me and all." he said taking my offer."<br>"Let's get to it then." I said entering the store motioning him to follow.

That's Chapter 3 for you guys hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4 here. I'll have a lot of spare time in the coming weeks so expect a new chapter every few days or so. Hope you enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think about the story.**

Chapter 4 Revelations

After grabbing what I needed including Jaune's ice pack we proceeded to the checkout.

"150 Lien sir." The young cashier said.

I took out 200 Lien and handed it to her.

"Keep the rest for your mom."

"T-Thank you Trey." She said.

"Get home safe." I told her as we exited the store.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked putting the ice pack on his head.

"Her mom is sick." I told him. "She can hardly afford the medicine she needs so I give her some Lien so she can buy it."

"A lot of people must respect you around here." Jaune said.

"Some do some don't but I can't change their minds since they hate what I am." I said trying to wave a cab.

"It's the White Fang that's putting that image in people's heads. You're probably the friendliest faunus I've met." He said

"You got a team Jaune?" I asked.

"Yeah I lead team JNPR how about you do you have a team?" he answered.

"I lead team TRAP." I answered back.

"Team TRAP? I think you guys are in the dorm next to ours." the knight said.

"Oh yeah?" I said now looking towards him.

"Yeah you're friends with that girl with the huge rifle right?" he said referring to Phoebe.

"Sure am hyper that girl is, but a damn good shot."

"Hey Trey, I was on my way to meet my team and some other friends for a bite do you want to come? It's the least I can do for you saving me and all."

I checked my scroll for the time:"9:37PM".

"Alright just let me call my locker so I can put my things in there and then we'll go." I said accepting the offer.

I put in the six digit code for my locker and within minutes it landed in front of me and Jaune. I put the supplies I bought along with my revolver and shotgun in the locker and sent it back to BEACON.

"Alright lead the way." I said to Jaune.

"Cool it's just around the corner." Jaune said

Jaune led me to this small diner where his team was seated at a long table.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got into some trouble on the way here, but my new friend here got me out of it." he said pointing at me

"Hello." I waved at his friends.

A girl with Orange hair got up from her seat and ran towards me.

"Jaune brought a doggy!" The girl said playing with my faunus ears.

"Nora leave him alone." A boy with a pink stripe in his hair said to the girl. "Sorry she's a bit hyper. Lie Ren." the teen said holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Trey Storm-Shield" I said returning the gesture.

Nora went back to her seat next to Ren then a girl with waist long hair stood up and introduced herself.

"Pyrrha Nikos." The red head said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"And those four over there, are team RWBY". Jaune chimed in pointing to the four girls on the other side of the table.

"Hey there I'm Yang." the blonde girl said.

"Aren't you the girl that destroyed that night club downtown?" I asked with wonder.

"Yup." she said

I turned to a girl with a red hood. She had a face of shock then it hit me. She knows...

"Oh my gosh it's you I've been waiting for this moment my whole life my names Ruby can I get your autograph!?" she said shaking my hand hysterically.

Everyone turned to me and stared.

"What does she mean Trey?" Pyrrha asked.

I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Well since the secret's already halfway out I might as well spill it." I said being prepared for reactions all around."

"I assume you've heard of a vigilante going around fighting crime and all... well that's me I'm the Shadow Warrior everyone's talking about."

I think the most shocked of the bunch was Weiss due to the fact that she stood up and yelled.

"IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?

"Yes..." I said as if I was confessing a crime.

"Out of all people it had to be you a faunus." She said choking me death.

"Sorry ice queen, I thought you liked your merchandise to reach its destination and not lost."

This managed to stop her in her tracks. She sat down in silence after she released me from her grasp.

"Please excuse Weiss she's not to fond of the faunus because of the conflict with the White Fang and her family." A girl with a black bow said. "Blake Belladonna" she said holding out her hand

"Trey" I said shaking her hand

"Take a seat Trey were about to order." Jaune said putting me in a chair in the middle of Pyrrha and Blake.

After dinner we all talked about our initiations. Who would have thought these guys took down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker in the same day. They seem like they can handle themselves pretty well. We were making our way to the airships until I heard screams followed by a gunshot coming from down the road. Without hesitation I ran towards the screams without saying a word.

"Hey Trey, where are you going?" Jaune shouted.

"Let's go after him." Ruby suggested.

They did just that. I arrived to the scene and fell to my knees. I couldn't function after what I was looking at. It was the girl that worked the register at the store lying in a pool of her own blood with a bullet wound in her chest. I looked around to see if I can find the one who did this and saw someone running away to the right of the street. I had no room for mercy I was acting purely on rage. I began to chase after the murderer. I was getting a strange feeling in my arm the feeling I would get when my markings would move from my shoulder to my hand. Jaune and the rest of the group spotted the body and saw me running after the man.

"I'll call an ambulance you guys go." Ren said pulling out his scroll.

The rest of the group nodded and continued their pursuit. Passing a shop I saw in my reflection that both my eyes were crimson red and my right arm had taken the form of... a claw? This didn't stop me and I was closing in on the murderer. I jumped from my position and landed on him.

"Please it was on accident please don't hurt me!" the man said begging for his life.

No more mercy. No more forgiveness. I wasn't in control of my body all I could do is watch what I was about to do. I raised my claw to begin ripping him apart.

"Trey stop!" I heard Pyrrha's voice shout.

I looked over my shoulder to see Pyrrha leading my friends over to me

"This isn't the way to handle this situation do not kill him!"

"But he killed.." I tried to say but was interrupted.

"She's fine Ren called an ambulance they got to her in time she's on her way to the hospital."

I calmed down a bit once I heard the news. I looked down only to find the man had escaped my grasp. The bastard got away. I got up and caught my breath. My arm had reverted back to its normal state.

"I'm sorry for acting out it's just..." I said interrupted once more

"It's ok we understand right guys?" Pyrrha said looking at our friends.

They all agreed

"C'mon let's get back to BEACON so you can rest."

I'll never hear the end of this is Aunt Katherine finds out.

When we got off the airship I got this massive headache. This is probably how that beowolf felt when Roland smashed it head into the ground. As the others went to their dorms Pyrrha walked me to mine. The door was open and we walked in. I saw a note on one of the beds it read : We are staying the night at Roland's house stay safe leader- Anna.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for you know... stopping me and all. I don't know what got over me."I said sitting down on the bed.

Pyrrha put her hand on my shoulder.

"Trey we friends look out for each other I just hope you'd do the same for one of us in the future. It's getting late get some rest we have class tomorrow did you get your schedule? "

I turned the note around: schedules on the desk- Phoebe

"Yeah here it is." I said handing it to her.

She skimmed through it.

"We have a few classes together in the morning and afternoon."

"So that means I have to see you more often that sucks." I said teasing her.

She punched my arm and ended up on the floor.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's ok I just wasn't expecting it." I said getting off the ground.

"Well goodnight Trey first class is at 9AM I'll see you there." Pyrrha said opening the door.

"Night." I said waving her goodbye.

What a night. After a cold shower I got ready for bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well she seems nice." A voice in the room echoed.

I jumped out of my bed hearing this.

"Who's there?" I said aloud.

"It's me your semblance." the voice said.

A figure formed on the chair in front of the desk.

"I must be hallucinating I can't really be talking to my shadow that's weird."

"Almost as weird as your arm taking the form of a claw?" the clone said.

"How did you..."

"I've been watching over you your whole life." the shadow said walking towards my bed. "I know more about you and those around you than you think."

"Like what." I asked facing the shadow.

"The fact that Velvet and Pyrrha have sprouted feelings for you, the fact that you're a werewolf, oh and the fact you've been lied to for years. "

"Wait what was the second one?" I asked in shock.

"You're a werewolf." the shadow said "You unlocked your werewolf traits the moment you charged the Ursa in the forest. What you thought I was behind the claw thing?"

"How long have I been a... you know?" I said sitting back down.

"You inherited it from your father."

"Dad was a werewolf?"

"I've spoken too much of the topic if you want to hear more speak with your Aunt she's already aware of what happened earlier." The shadow said

I'll have to stop by the house when I have time.

"What was the first one again?" I asked

"Velvet and Pyrrha have grown feelings for you and sooner or later you're going to have to choose."

Velvet I saw coming, but Pyrrah? No way she'd fall for me so quickly.

"Velvet's feelings for you grew the moment you confessed on the ferris wheel. As for Pyrrha her friends were convinced she liked Jaune, but that all changed the moment she met you." The shadow said

"Is there anything else I have to worry about?" I said laying down.

"Jake is not to be trusted I have reason to believe he is a part of the White Fang." the shadow said

"What makes you think that." I asked.

"The dust never made it to its destination."

"Thank you for the information." I said fixing my pillow.

"If you require more assistance you know how to reach me. You should sleep you don't want to fall asleep on your first day." the shadow said as is disintegrated into the darkness of the room.

I took its advice. I couldn't believe what I had just heard this changes everything. I have to control myself if not I'm going to end up in an even bigger mess.

The next morning*

I woke up only to realize I had 10 minutes to get ready.

"Shit I overslept." I said to myself.

I was brushing my teeth when I saw something strange...my markings grew. Normally they reverted back but now it was longer, more than likely from when my arm changed last night. This was the least of my worries at the moment. I put on my uniform and walked out still trying to button the jacket only to be bumped into Weiss who was running at full speed.

"Out of the way dog." she said getting up and running.

Blake stopped in front of me.

"Get up we're all late." She said lifting me from the ground.

I joined team RWBY and JNPR in a morning run to our first class. My jacket was flying trying to keep up with me. Surprising that we all have the same class.

A few classes later it was now lunch time and I went to the library with Blake to pick up some books I needed for my classes.

"You come here often Blake?" I asked the dark haired girl.

"Every now and then when I need quiet or just to check out a new book." she answered.

"Hey can I ask you a question? I asked her.

"What's on your mind?" she answered.

"Have you told anyone?"

"About?"

"The ears Blake." I said pointing at her bow.

"How did you..."

" I saw them when you helped me up this morning."

She looked down in disappointment.

"Look secrets safe with me I'm just wondering why you'd hide them is all. you don't have to say anything if you don't want to just let me know if you want to talk about it."

She looked up and smiled. We were walking towards the cafeteria when I heard Velvet's voice.

"Ow that hurts." I heard her say.

I dropped the books I was holding and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Trey wait!" Blake said as I took off, but I didn't listen.

The feeling had returned to my arm. I was well aware of what was happening now. I saw Cardin pulling Velvet's ears and laughing with his friends. Seeing this made me furious and I started marching towards the scene with my arm already in claw form. I looked around the room one last time and saw everyone about to witness what I was about to do. I pulled Velvet from Cardin's grasp and with all my strength clawed him hard enough to send him to the nearest wall. looking at the aftermath it turns out I clawed right through his armor. I walked towards him and crouched to his position.

"Lay a finger on her again and ill rip that arm off." I said staring at him directly in his eyes striking fear in them.

Cardin ran out of the cafeteria along with his team. I took a look around me everyone was in shock. Then I saw Professor Ozpin in the window.

I'm in for it now


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

There I was sitting in Ozpin's office awaiting punishment. I may have gone a little too far with Cardin. At least I didn't cut through flesh only armor, but I think he got the message. Ozpin entered the room.

"Mr. Storm-shield care to explain the incident with Cardin Winchester?" he said sitting down.

"What happened to me or to Cardin?" I said crossing my arms.

"You. I was going to deal with Mr. Winchester myself, but it appears you beat me to the way I would have handled it, but good enough." he said

"So I'm not expelled or anything?" I asked putting my hands on the desk.

"No you're not now back to the topic at hand. What's the story behind claw?" he asked

"To be honest Professor I didn't know about the claw until last night. I was going to use it to end a criminals life, but my friends stopped me and calmed me down then it disappeared. Then when I was going to sleep my semblance started telling me all this nonsense on how I'm a werewolf." I explained

"Come again?" Ozpin said confused.

As much as I didn't want to say it again I wasn't in any position to argue.

"I'm a werewolf." I said looking him in the eyes.

"There is no such proof of this in the records maybe I have to dig deeper. You're dismissed." Ozpin said looking through his scroll. I got up from the seat and opened the door.

"Trey." Ozpin said stopping me. "Don't go far I may call you here again soon for now please resume your classes."

"Yes sir." I nodded and walked out.

I checked my schedule and saw that I had Ms. Goodwitch next. I heard chatter about me in the hall. They were scared of me. I walked a straight path to Goodwitch's class. Not how I expected my first day of class to go. I entered the classroom all eyes on me.

"Ah Mr. Storm-shield perfect timing you're next please step up to the stage."

I did as I was told and walked on to the stage looking at my classmates. Ms. Goodwitch began calling out names of my opponents. They refused to fight me. Jaune raised his hand.

"I'll fight him Ms. Goodwitch." he said standing up.

"Ok Mr. Arc please step up to the stage.

I don't want to fight. I'm not sure if I'm stable yet what if hurt Jaune?

"Ms. Goodwitch I forfeit the match against Jaune." I said

"Very well please return to your seat." She said

After other students fought against each other class was over. Jaune ran up to me.

"Trey why'd you throw the match?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Jaune I'm not sure if I'm stable at the moment I mean you saw what I did to Cardin. What if I did the same to you?" I said to him.

"Trey we don't hate you or anything we were just surprised. We're still your friends and nothing's going to change that." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune." I said

"Hey do you know where Velvet is right now?"

"Well since class is done for the day I would guess she's in her dorm room." He said rubbing his chin.

"Alright I'll see you around." I said making my way to the dorms.

I hope I didn't freak her out or anything. She probably thinks I'm some kind of animal. I was closing in in her dorm when I saw her teammates leaving from inside. I hid behind a wall and waited for them to pass. Once they did I knocked on Velvet's door.

"Velvet it's me open up." I said hoping she heard me

The door opened and I was immediately tackled by Velvet.

"You have some explaining to do get inside." She said

One long ass explanation later*

"That sure is a lot to take in." Velvet said

"That's what I said. "

"Look don't worry about it I don't hate you or anything." She said.

Phew

"Thanks for taking care of Cardin by the way I wasn't the only one he was bullying so you did a lot of us a favor. Hey my team is coming back and they aren't really sure about you at the moment so you better take off before problems start."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd rip his arm off." I said

"Sure Trey, sure." she said walking me out.

"I mean it." I said already out the door.

Well now I can relax knowing she doesn't hate me or anything. I was turning the corner to my dorm until I saw Pyrrha waiting outside.

"Wonder what's on her mind" I thought to myself.

"Hi Trey." She said now in front of me

"Hey Pyrrha what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to town with me since the rest of my team is busy at the moment." She asked me.

"Damn I'm starting to hate the fact that you're right sometimes you know". I said in my head so my semblance could hear me.

"Told you, you should go you know. See who you're going to choose in the future. No one is going to see you they're all busy right now." My head rang.

"Sure I don't see why not besides I think Phoebe might have a trap in store for me if I go inside the dorm." I told her.

"DAMMIT." I heard her yell from inside the room.

"C'mon let's go!" She said taking my hand and dragging me to the airships

Girls got a grip I can tell you that. We stopped by a clothing store where she tried on multiple outfits asking for my opinion. Everything she tried on looked good on her then again I bet she hears that a lot. I took a look round and a dark brown duster caught my eye.

"Huh it fits." I said trying it on. "Think I'll take it"

Pyrrha had finished picking out the outfits she wanted to take and waved me over to the register.

"1,200 Lien." The man at the register said to us.

Pyrrha was looking through her purse for money when I had already given the man the total.

"Have a nice day." The man said.

"You didn't have to..." she said looking up at me.

"Pyrrha I insist and to be honest I have way too much on me as it is." I said cutting her off.

"Now how about you come with me to a store I like?" I said patting her shoulder.

I walked her to the weapons store I sell guns to. We walked in and we were immediately greeted by Demarco the owner.

"There's my favorite vigilante, here to clean out my register again?" he said from behind the counter.

"Not today Demarco." I said laughing. "Just looking for upgrades is all."

"Well then take a look at my new stock we recently got a shipment of larger ammo wheels for that revolver of yours." he said pulling out a box of revolver related items.

I glanced at Pyrrha who was looking at the vast array of weapons on the wall.

"There you go Demarco." I said handing him 500 Lien

"No, no, no, it's on the house." He said waving his hand "On one condition."

"What might that condition be?" I asked.

"When you're on break you come and work for me here at the shop. We got a deal?" He asked putting his arm on the counter.  
>I did kind of want to get a job here.<p>

"Sure Demarco I'll let you know when I'm on break and I'll take over for you." I accepted the offer.

"Good. Ok kiddo, come back soon alright." He said.

"Will do Demarco, Pyrrha?" I said holding the door and waving her over.

After exiting the shop we made our way to the airships, but Pyrrha was falling behind.

"Pyrrha is something wrong?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"Trey, can I tell you something?" she responded.

Uh oh please don't do this please don't do this not now.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Ever since I met you I couldn't help but feel a spark every time I was around you."

Fuck.

"When we talked in the halls, when you'd defend those who couldn't defend themselves, and how generous and caring you are."

Here it comes.

"I guess you could say... I've fallen for you." Pyrrha confessed.

"Are you sure no one's around" I said in my head so my semblance could hear.

"Nope" It said back.

I'm haven't decided who I want to be with yet and here she is spilling her guts out to me. I don't want a relationship right now, but I can't just reject her. God I hope that shadow is right because I'm about to do something drastic.

"Pyrrha look you're pretty much the most awesome person I've ever met I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now there's already too much on my plate." I said with so much guilt.

Pyrrha looked down in sadness.

"But to show I do care about you I'll give you this." I said to her.

I put my hand under her chin, lifted her head to mine, and kissed her. Her green eyes lit up. Not the smartest thing I've done, but I didn't see any other way without it ending badly.

"Now let's get back to BEACON." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Lady killer." My shadow said in my head.

"Shut up." I replied.

I walked Pyrrha to her dorm where I waved to her team from outside.

"Goodnight Trey." she said to me.

"Goodnight Pyrrha." I said and began to walk to my door.

I opened the door and before I knew it my team pulled me in and held me down.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF?" They all said.

"Keep it down I don't want the whole school to know the day I found out speaking of which. How did you guys find out?" I said throwing them off me.

Anna raised her hand. "Guilty."

"I didn't see you all day how could you have found out." I questioned the fox.

She showed me a video on her scroll about what happened during lunch.

"Damn, do you guys record everything I do?" I said taking off my duster.

"I don't roll that way." Roland said from his bed.

Anna hid a red light from view with her coat.

"I tend to leave a few bugs here and there..." Phoebe said looking away from my direction

"I'm not even going to ask why. Hey I almost forgot, you remember telling me something about a cause going around town?"

"Yes" Roland said sitting up.

"Well I met the guy who's running it and I'm meeting him this weekend at their hideout and he said I could bring you guys."

Phoebe ran up to me and held me by my shirt.

"Damn right you're bringing us." She said.

Fast forward to Saturday night*

Velvet found out from Phoebe where we were going and after a whole day of arguing she won and tagged along. What if Jake isn't a part of the White Fang and my shadow is just tricking me? Well see soon enough. We walked into a warehouse full of boxes and tables with plans on them. A lot of people dressed in my vigilante gear were walking around and chatting with one another. Jake appeared from the top of the cat walk

"Ah Trey surprised you could make it... and how easily you fell for my trap."

"What?" I said and before I knew it I was brought to my knees and tied up as well as my friends.

"If you hurt her you'll regret it!" I yelled at the White Fang grunts referring to Velvet.

"Trey what's happening!" Velvet shouted to me.

"It's going to be ok I'll get us out of this." I said trying to calm her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Jake laughed

"JAKE!" I growled.

"You should have listened."


	7. Chapter 6: Where Wolves Fear To Tread

Chapter 6: Where Wolves Fear To Tread

I was 14 when my parents disappeared and I woke up in the spare room at Aunt Katherine's house. She told me that they had gone on a honeymoon at our cabin in forever falls. A week had gone by and I began to worry. I called and called... but no answer. That's when Aunt Katherine came into my room and told me the news. I avoided everyone at school, my grades went down drastically, and I hardly my room. Then I met Velvet. I was coming home one day from school when I saw her being teased by some upper-class boys on the sidewalk. I interfered and got my ass kicked. I remember the pain from the punches as they connected with my face. When I awoke from the beating I had taken I was in Velvet's house getting stitched up by her mom. We began to talk more after the event and eventually becoming friends. Over the summer we would talk constantly until one of us fell asleep. She helped me get back on my feet and I began to open up to the world. I made new friends and I got my grades up again all thanks to her. I was finally happy again.  
>"Trey." I heard her voice say.<p>

"Trey." It was louder this time.

"Trey!" I came to.

I was handcuffed to a chair and being beaten by Jake as a man and a woman stood watching from behind. I looked to the source of Velvet's shouting. She was tied up next to my team and the remaining Shadow Warrior vigilantes. I was clinging to life while every hit I took I was loosening my grip to the world. Jake turned my chair over to my friends so they can witness the pain I was in. They couldn't bear the sight.

"Let go of him you bastard!" Roland shouted.

"But it's so much fun seeing your faces as I beat the living shit out of your precious friend here." Jake said delivering three blows to my stomach.  
>I was coughing blood a lot of it. I glanced at the ground below and saw the area surrounding it was covered in it.<p>

"That's enough Jake." A woman in a red dress said.

"Why don't you just end him already? It's why we hired you isn't it." A man in a white coat said coming into view along with the woman revealing their faces.  
>I used what strength I had left to break the cuffs and play the part. Considering I've had my fair share of misunderstandings with the police.<p>

"C'mon Cinder can I have at least 5 more minutes of..." Jake said turning to the pair.

"No we are on schedule and do not intend on being backtracked because of some wannabe hero." The woman said.

"Come Roman we have business to attend to." Cinder said motioning the man to follow.

It was time to act. I'm going to save my friends or die trying.

"Well sorry it had to end, here pal, but this is what happens when you cross the White Fang." Jake said coming close assuming he was going to try and break my neck.

"Just come, a little closer asshole." I said to myself.

I jumped from my seat and bit into Jakes shoulder spitting out a chunk of flesh. While Jake was screaming in pain I took cover from the oncoming fire from the White Fang grunts. I looked around for a weapon and lucky me all of the weapons that belonged to me and my team were against the wall.I picked up my revolver and began returning fire. Guess they didn't think of me as much of a threat since all they had were pistols. Once they were dealt with I turned to Jake who was holding a sword pointing at me.

"Careful with that you might cut yourself." I said to Jake who was still holding the wound.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your friends." Jake threatened.

I dropped my gun and picked up my sword and took a stance.

"Let's see what you got." I said taunting him.

Jake lunged his sword at me and I quickly parried. I tried to drive my sword into his stomach, but he sidestepped it. He's fast even when injured. Jake continued his assault with even more force. I parried most of them, but took a few hits to my legs. I faked right and sliced his sword arm with the follow up. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up I have to finish this now. With all my force I parried Jake's next attack and kick him away dropping his sword in the process. I charged with my remaining power not knowing the outcome of this final blow. I swung my sword diagonally towards him... but he dogged it and disarmed me. Jake took my sword from the floor and hit me with the swords hilt turning me to Velvet. This was it this was the day my life would end. Jake drove the sword straight through my abdomen.

"No!" Velvet cried out witnessing the sword enter my body.

My team couldn't even look at what was happening. I saw them weeping at the sight. I began to slowly fade away. My life flashing before my eyes, old memories came through my mind like a wildfire. I took one last look at Velvet and saw her staring at me horrified. Jake pushed the blade even further into my abdomen.

"This could have been way quicker, but you had to try and be a hero and screw things up even further for yourself and those around you. Take a good look at your friends because the next time you're going to see them is at the gates." Jake whispered into my ear.

My eyes shut. I was breathing what I thought would be my last breath...then I remembered there was still something worth living for. I swore on my life that Velvet wouldn't be hurt. I kept breathing. I saw my reflection in the blade that was currently trying to end my life and broke it. With the blade in hand I turned to a shocked Jake and plunged the piece into his throat.

"No one threatens my friends..." I said still holding the blade in his neck.

Jake's life left his body and all that was left was his corpse laying in a pool of his blood. I walked over to Velvet removing the rest of the blade from my back. I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Trey..." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Velvet..." I said in a low tone.

I removed the space between us and kissed her.

"I love you..." I said with my dying breath and blacked out.

I woke up blinded by a bright light. My eyes adjusted and I looked around the room and saw Blake and Weiss sitting across from each other.

"So the wolf lives." Weiss said standing from her seat.

"Ugh where am I?" I asked.

"What no 'Hey ice queen.' this time?" She said folding her arms

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week and a couple days." The cat faunus said.

"You were in pretty bad shape though you had serious injuries you made a full recovery in 5 days." Weiss joined in." You were asleep since then and you got the ok from the doctor about leaving when you woke up."

"Where's Velvet?" I asked getting off the bed.

"She's downstairs waiting in the lobby along with the rest of us, JNPR and, your team as well as Professor Ozpin." Blake said handing me an outfit and my duster.  
>"Meet us by the elevator when you're done getting dressed." Weiss said as they exited the room.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the scar where the sword pierced my body. I hovered my hand over it no pain. Perks of being a werewolf I guess. I put on my clothes along with my duster and walked to the elevator where Weiss and Blake were waiting.

"Your friend Demarco brought you something as a get well gift Jaune has it downstairs." Blake said.

"Aw c'mon I hate surprises." I said laughing.

The elevator opened and the girls lead me down a hall into the lobby where all our friends were standing up seeing me come into view, next thing I knew I was being tackled by them all creating a pile of laughter.

"Hey don't break me again!" I said from underneath my pile of friends.

From my position I saw Professor Ozpin talking to a man in a leather coat.  
>He looks familiar...<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 : In Good Hands (Part 1)

**Here's Chapter 7 sorry of it's a bit late I got pretty busy !**

Chapter 7 : In Good Hands (Part 1)

The Storm-shield blood curse is bound only to those who were born into the family. The curse bearers offspring would (no matter the circumstances) be born with the curse. It has been in the family for centuries hidden away from the world. Though this curse won't be active until the host has reached the age of 24 it can manifest into ones emotions unlocking it early. Such a thing has never been recorded until the recent events of the youngest host Trey Storm-shield in which the curse has manifested into his anger causing short bursts of his beast from to appear. There are rituals that can permanently alter the curse allowing it either be called upon will or to stay in beast form forever. There are only a few Storm-shields left in the kingdoms. Those currently residing in Vale are as follows, Trey Storm-shield, Katherine Storm-shield, Carla Storm-shield, Anthony Storm-shield, and Father of Trey: Jason Storm-shield. These individuals can be identified by the Sword and Shield family crest on pieces of clothing they wear. A highly respected family to the faunus in Vale currently rivaled with The Schnee family due to their faunus heritage. There is no banishment of the curse. Those who have tried only sought their own destruction. The curse takes over the host's body completely under the influence of a full moon. The beast within takes over the host with only one thing on its mind...the hunt.

Back at the hospital lobby*

After getting helped up by Jaune from the massive pile up in the lobby, Velvet came running towards me.

"I'm so glad you're okay I didn't think you were going to wake up." She said hugging me.

"To be honest I didn't I'd wake up either. I said returning the hug.

Demarco walked up to me with a long rectangular case in hand.

"Here I heard you broke your other sword so i crafted a new one for you." he said handing me the case. "Go ahead open it up."

I opened the case and to my surprise it was red and black colored saber... with a weird hilt?

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's got a hidden secret along with it just hit the button on the hilt." he said showing me what to do.

once I pressed the button he was pointing to the saber transformed into a lever action rifle.

"This is awesome Demarco! Thank you." I said in awe of my new weapon.

"Some big time business guy placed an order for that weapon, but I figured you put it to good use rather than it sitting in a display case gathering dust." he said patting my shoulder.

Anna came up to me next.

"While you were unconscious we planned a get well party at your house. Pretty convenient for you to wake up today we have the whole afternoon free. Of course we just need to go get the food." the fox said poking me in the forehead.

"Hope my Aunt wasn't any trouble." I said with a laugh

"Not at all, in fact she was on board the whole way." She said moving her tail.

"Why don't we all head over now?" Yang jumped in.

"Are you going to demolish my house like the nightclub?" I asked.

"Keep it up and I might." she said raising a fist with a smile.

"Ok, ok, you guys go on ahead I'm just going to talk to Professor Ozpin and head over."

"This way friends!" Ruby said pointing to the door

Velvet waved me goodbye as she exited the hospital with our friends. As I made my way over to Ozpin the man I thought looked familiar turned and looked at me with relief.

"There he is." he said opening his arms for a hug.

I didn't move. I knew exactly who this was. The man was my Uncle James from my mother's side of the family. I hated the man's guts, always taking advantage of my mother's generosity whenever he needed money to get wasted at the bar. His breath reeked of alcohol and he wasn't exactly well groomed.

"Ah so you've awoken." Professor Ozpin said turning to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks for asking." I replied.

"Good now I know you just recovered from the incident with the White Fang assassin, but during your time here at the hospital things have been quite...hectic." he said to me

"How so Professor?" I asked.

"A large amount of dust has recently been stolen from the Schnee dust company in the past week." He said pointing to a shop outside the hospital window. "This weekend the Schnee family will be hosting a gathering at their manor. There have been whispers of an attack to be placed during the gathering and I'm telling you this because I want you to provide security at Schnee Manor to by all means...repel this attack." "Speak to officer William at the Vale police department for more details." he explained

"Consider it done." I nodded.

"Good also we aren't sure the exact time the rumored attack is to commence so you'll be staying at the Schnee house for the duration of your assignment." He said taking a sip from his mug. "You may now resume with whatever you have planned for today Mr. Storm-shield."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin." I said as he walked out of the hospital.

Uncle James looked at me with a look of disgust.

"Way to make me look good in front of the headmaster of BEACON mutt." he said reaching for my shirt."Now how much you got..."

I swatted his hand away.

"First you freeload off of mom and now you're going to try and bully me out of my money? I don't think so." I said trying not to rip his head off.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that young man." He said raising his hand for a slap. "The only thing you'll get out of it is a beat..."

I punched him in the gut and pushed him outside. He sat there on the sidewalk holding his stomach.

"If you even knock on Aunt Katherine's door you'll regret it." I said pointing at him.

I walked down the sidewalk leaving James sitting in a puddle. He had it coming. My dad was never home to confront him so I would try to protect mom from him only leading to an abusive childhood. He comes around me again I'll probably just end him right then and there. I wanted to take a walk around town just to calm myself a bit. I sat on a bench and looked through my scroll. My inbox was full of messages from the students and staff at BEACON. Get well soon. Hope you feel better. Surprised Ms. Goodwitch sent me something I thought she didn't like me by the tone of her voice. Maybe she talks like that to everyone. I think I better head home. I don't want Aunt Kathrine to be any more worried than she must have been when I was knocked out.I was reaching for the door knob until the door swung open revealing a rather angry Weiss.

"There you are!" She said pulling me inside.

"What, did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, but your Aunt was starting to worry didn't you get my messages?" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't recall having you in my contact list Weiss." I said taking off my duster.

"I asked Blake for it, don't get your hopes up." She said stomping her foot.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jaune and the rest of his team went to go get the stuff for the party, your Aunt is in the backyard, and as for Blake, Ruby, and Yang... last time I saw them they were in your room."

My room? What could they be possibly doing in my room? I walked up the stairs closer to the sounds of giggling coming from my room. I opened the door to find Yang spinning in my desk chair, Ruby jumping on my bed, and Blake examining the box of case files and criminal profiles I 'borrowed' from the police station.

"There he his!" Yang said stopping the chair.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Just checking the place out...seeing what kind of guy you were." She said standing up handing me a book.

The book had my family symbol on it. Where did she find this? I skimmed through the book examining its contents. My entire family history is on the pages in this book. Anatomy of werewolves, lunar cycles. I closed the book.

"So you've figured me out?" I asked putting the book down on the desk.

"Yup and it was quite the secret you were hiding from us" Yang said now walking over to the bed.

"Why hide it?" Ruby said now sitting down on my currently messed up bed.

"Ruby I didn't know I was a...you know until a few weeks ago." I said taking a seat on the chair.

"After reading what was in that book of yours it says you're not supposed to really change until you're 24 and how old are you now? Blake said still looking through the box of files.

I looked at the calendar at the wall. September? My birthday is on August that means I'm 18 now.

"18." I said staring at Blake who opened a file.

Her eyes opened up when she opened it. She put it down to continue the conversation.

"Then you must be some kind of special." the cat faunus said closing the box.

Someone was giving the front door a real beating Jaune and his team are back. I walked downstairs with Ruby, Yang, and Blake behind me. Aunt Katherine beat me to the door. I halted the group behind me. It wasn't Pyrrha's perfume I was smelling, it was the scent of...alcohol.

"What do you want James?" Aunt Katherine said sternly.

"Where is he? Where is that punk you call nephew!" James shouted trying to get through the door.

"You have no business here so get out before I call the police!" Katherine said still holding him back.

"Move!" James shouted slapping Aunt Katherine out of his way and entering the house by force.

It was at this moment that I completely lost it. I walked down the rest of the staircase. I grabbed James and threw him across the living room. The girls were seeing to Aunt Katherine who was currently in shock. Team JNPR walked into the house along with Velvet not knowing what I was about to become.

"What's going on?" Ren asked coming through the door last.

"STAY BACK!" I shouted practically growling.

This excruciating pain surged through my body. It was like something I could never possibly imagine. My bones felt as if they were breaking more like...shifting. My teeth were scratching my tongue. My friends were about to see a side of me I wish they hadn't. I saw my rib cage shift with my own eyes. My hands were turning into claws. Fur was sprouting from everywhere. Growls echoed throughout the house. James arose from the pieces of table he landed on.

"What the..." He said holding his head.

After the pain subsided I stood up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't human. I wasn't myself I looked like the illustrations in the book. I stared at James with blood red eyes and let out a roar.

I gave in to the beast within.

**And there it is! if you're wondering what Trey's wolf form looks like think of the beowolves from the red trailer but that's it for now leave a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter**


	9. Chapter 8: In Good Hands (Part 2)

**Here's Chapter 8 a bit later than i wanted it to be out but i did it.**

Chapter 8 : In Good Hands (Part 2)

"He's lucky he didn't rip him to shreds." Aunt Katherine said sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry you guys had to seem him that way, but he just loses it when someone he cares about gets hurt... and he cares about a lot of people."

"I never would have imagined it to be that bad" Velvet said sitting next to Katherine. "That that's what he's capable of..."

"He's still asleep." Ren said walking from down the stairs." I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

"Good then I need to ask a favor from you all." Aunt Katherine said standing up.

"What is it Ms. Storm-shield?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, take your team to town and get me everything on this list here take this it should be enough." Aunt Katherine said handing her Lien and a list.

"On it Ms. Storm-shield." Ruby said exiting the house with her team.

"Jaune was it? You and your team start moving the furniture from the living room to the kitchen the floor needs to be absolutely clear and keep watch on Trey he shouldn't wake up, but if he does call me right away." Aunt Katherine said looking in his direction.

Jaune nodded and team JNPR began moving the furniture one by one.

"Anna, Phoebe, and Roland I need you to go to Forever Fall and bring me the sap from the trees." Aunt Katherine said handing Anna a jar.

"We won't be long." Anna said rushing out the door with Roland and Phoebe behind her.

"Velvet I want you to come with me to the library." Aunt Katherine said now looking at Velvet.

"Ok let me get my coat." Velvet agreed.

45 minutes later*

"Shouldn't they be back already? Pyrrha said pacing back and forth across the living room.

At that moment the door swung open revealing Aunt Katherine with everyone behind her.

"Ok put everything on the table I'll take it from here." she said pulling her hair back.

Aunt Katherine began to paint a perfect circle with all sorts of runes and symbols along the edges and inside it.

"Anna, Phoebe get water and mix the sap in it until it looks drinkable."Aunt Katherine said finishing the circle.

They nodded and began the task.

"Roland I need you to get Trey from his room."

Roland gave off a salute and went upstairs.

"The rest of you light those candles and spread them across the room."

Team RWBY and JNPR obeyed. After that was done Roland came down stairs with Trey holding his arm over his shoulder.

"What is all this...?" I asked exhausted.

"Here drink this." Anna said handing me a cup with red liquid.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Sports drink." She said quickly.

I was thirsty. I chugged the whole thing.

"That's not..." I said before passing out

"What happened to him?" Blake asked from behind Aunt Katherine.

"That sap puts him to sleep and I need him like that for the final part."

"Final part?" Blake said confused.

"Roland put him in the circle. I suggest you all wait outside this won't take long." Aunt Katherine said.

Aunt Katherine waited for everyone to be out the door before she started chanting strange verses in a dead language. The painted circle went from black to grey then white with each sentence that she spoke. She used a small mallet to hammer a piece of wood with a blade with teeth pointing down from it tattooing symbols onto the marks Trey already had on his arm. The current markings that stretched to his forearm reverted behind his elbow. The painted circle and symbols began to fade as each symbol was tattooed. Aunt Katherine continued until the circle and symbols faded completely from the floor. With that being done the ritual was complete.

I woke up on the floor with my shirt off. I looked around the room and saw that the furniture had been pushed into the kitchen.

"What am I doing on the floor? Where is everyone?" I asked Aunt Katherine in confusion.

"Good you're awake that means it worked."

"What worked? What did you do?" I said looking for my shirt.

"You could say I...put you on a leash." she said handing my shirt to me.

I noticed fox ears appearing from the front door.

"We'll talk about this later right now we have party to start!" Aunt Katherine said putting the furniture back in its proper placing.

That being the signal all my friends came through the door. Aunt Katherine turned on the radio to an older kind of rock and roll station. Surprisingly my friends didn't groan in disappointment, but instead enjoyed it. Aunt Katherine may be still be stuck in her younger years, but at least she had taste. I motioned Velvet over to join in on the fun.

"Oh c'mon let loose a little." I said taking her hand and pulling her to the center of the room.

"I don't really know how to dance." She said holding her arm.

"Here I'll show you." I said letting go of her hand. "Just watch me."

I did an easy enough dance so she could copy. She perfectly mimicked the moves I had shown her.

"See? You're doing great. You're even better than Phoebe." I said with a laugh

Overhearing what I said Phoebe threw a grape at my head.

"I'll have you know my dance moves are the best in all of Vale!" she shouted from the kitchen.

After a while of socializing with my friends I couldn't help but notice that Velvet was nowhere to be found. I went outside and looked around, but no sign of her. Maybe she went home. Walking back inside I noticed the ladder leaning against the house. I climbed it seeing rabbit ears grow with each step I climbed.

"Velvet what are you doing up here by yourself?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Just looking at the stars, they're supposed to be pretty bright this time of year." Velvet answered looking up into the sky.

"They are pretty bright." I said looking up to the sky as well.

A few minutes past and Velvet spoke in a soft tone.

"Trey, can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?" I asked wondering what she was about to say.

"Did you mean what you said that day? When Jake tried to kill you?" she said facing me

It was time to confess.

"Yes I did and I said it because I thought I wouldn't have another chance to tell you later. So to answer your question again .Yes I am in love with you Velvet Scarlatina."

Our eyes locked in each other's gaze.

"Good because I'm in love you as well Trey Storm-shield I always have been." She said still gazing at my red and blue eyes.

We leaned in close removing the space between us and shared a kiss under the stars. After our lips separated Velvet spoke in that soft tone I enjoyed hearing.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

"Nah I think I like it out here with you a bit more than being challenged by Phoebe." I said trying to be funny

Velvet leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her as we spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars.


	10. Chapter 9: Just a Normal Day

**Here's Chapter 9. i would have had it done last night but i was sleepy so I'm doing it a read and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 9: Just a Normal Day

It was pretty funny watching most of my friends stumble as we made our way to the airships. Jaune who obviously didn't like flying began letting body fluid flow into a trash can. Phoebe still hyper from my aunt's desserts was pacing back and forth. As the airship landed our friends took lead. I held Velvet's hand as we entered BEACON walking her to her dorm room.

"This is it I'll see you in the morning for class then?" Velvet said standing in front of her door.

"Yeah I'll try to wake up early this time I swear. "I said rubbing my head.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then." She said kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Trey."

"Night Velvet." I said before I started walking towards my dorm.

I opened the door to my room and saw my teammates dead asleep. I saw this as my chance to shower so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning like the others. Afterwards I changed into my sleepwear and noticed a box on the counter that wasn't there before . picked it up and read the note attached to the top. "Happy Birthday Trey!". I don't remember telling them my birthday...maybe Aunt Katherine told them .I opened the box and inside it was a silver ring with the crests of my teammates. Anna's fox head with fire surrounding it, Roland's crossed iron fists, and Phoebe's bloodstained machete. Through further examination I found my symbol as well. Before I put on the necklace Velvet gave me I slipped the ring onto the chain and wore it proudly. Being on the bottom bunk I slipped under Anna's hand and laid down. I heard voices in my head that night. A hellish voice just kept ringing throughout the night.

"Release me!"

"Soon you will be consumed."

"You can't keep me locked up forever..."

Before I knew it my alarm went off."7:45 AM".I freshened up and put my uniform on. Since class didn't start until 9 o'clock I took this time to go over my gear, setting my weapons down on the workbench. My revolver and rifle were in perfect shape though Marcie needs repairs. Come to think of it I never did name the rest of my weapons. Marcie had its name carved into the pump so I think I'll do the same to the others. I grabbed the carving tool from the bench drawer and began to think of names to use for my rifle. After a few rounds of elimination I carved the name "Soul Reaver" on to the red frame of the newly named rifle. As for my revolver I chose the second place name "Moon Fury" and etched it into the barrel of the silver metal. That should do it. I looked at the time on my scroll."8:17 AM". I think I'll go grab something to eat. Grabbing a coffee and bread I sat down and fiddled with my scroll. Professor Port took a seat across from me not sure how he got there without me knowing I just looked up and he was there.

"Good morning Mr. Storm-shield." Professor Port said with that huge mustache of his.

"Good morning Professor what I can I do for you? I asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"I've been hearing a lot from you young man. In specifics I heard you broke an Ursa's neck using only your fists?" He said.

"That is correct... why do you ask?" I said paying attention to what he was going to say next.

"I would like to use you for a demonstration for this morning's class you be so kind as to show up a few minutes early to prepare?" He requested

"Uh sure Professor just let me get my gear and I'll be there in a few minutes." I said accepting his offer.

"Excellent I'll be waiting in the classroom do not disappoint this is for a grade!" Professor Port said running in the direction of his classroom.

Guess I better get going.  
>In 15 minutes tops I was sitting in a chair by Professor Port's desk awaiting the rest of the class.<p>

"I hope your ready young man because your opponent sure is." Port said pointing his thumb towards a large cage on the opposite side of me.

"Now your objective is to eliminate your enemy as fast as possible, shorter the time the better the grade."

"Ok professor I'll do my best besides I do need a better grade." I said rubbing the back of my head."

"Indeed you do Mr. Storm-shield. Ah your audience has arrived." Professor Port said standing from his desk.

My classmates including team RWBY and JNPR took their seats

"What's going on?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrha who answered the question with a shrug.

"Students today I have a task for you I have asked Mr. Storm-shield to take on a monster of Grimm in the fastest time possible. You will be doing the same with your own choice of monster over your upcoming break. Now if you would be so kind. Mr. Stormshield, take a stance." Port explained to the class

I did as he said and walked over to the opposite wall and put Soul Reaver in its saber form. Port took his blunderbuss and cut the lock off the cage. A rather large boarbatusk exited the cage and began its assault. Without hesitation the boarbatusk charged straight at me.

"If it's just going to charge I can take it down no sweat." I thought to myself.

I dodged the attack and ran to the other side of the room, just got to time it right. I prepared my semblance for an attack. As my dark purple aura surrounded me I could hear the whispers of my classmates. The boarbatusk rolled itself into a ball and began to charge at an incredible speed.

"Walked right into my trap..." I thought to myself.

Once the boarbatusk was within a few meters of where I was standing I called upon my semblance and within seconds it came out of the ground from my shadow and delivered a devastating uppercut to the creature sending it flying into the air.

"Now"

I leaped into the air and pierced the boarbatusk's belly with Soul Reaver driving it into the ground.  
>I received a standing ovation from my peers as well as Professor Port.<p>

"10.4 seconds the beast has been vanquished. Bravo Mr. Storm-shield Bravo" he said patting me on the back. "Now take your seat so that way we can move on to the lecture."

"Good job Trey!" Yang said as I took my seat behind her.

"Eh I could have done better." I said jotting down notes.

During lunch time Velvet and I sat across from each other with our friends. Cardin tried to pick on her before I got there, but a few arm pains later he just took off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"So Velvet, are you going to be free later?" I asked the rabbit.

"I should be, why do you ask?" She said

"Well it's because tomorrow I have to stay at Schnee Manor for an assignment Professor Ozpin gave me and before I left I'd like to spend some time with you after class."

"What do you have in mind?" Velvet said giving me a small smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic at BEACON Cliff to see the sunset over the forest." I explained.

"That sounds great I'll meet you there." She said accepting my offer.

"It's a date then." I said taking a sip from my drink.

Yang and Ruby reenacted the scene with each other just to annoy me a little while the rest of the table gave off a small laugh.

"Don't mind them." I said to Velvet her face being strawberry red. "I'm going to go grab my gear for Ms. Goodwitch's class. I'll see you there."

2 hours before sunset*

Dang I was on a roll until Nora came in. That hammer is going to take some getting used to. Maybe if I strike when she's switching I can put some damage in. I walked into my dorm room taking the boxing tape off my hands.

"Ready for your date with Velvet?" asked Anna hanging upside down from her bunk.

"Just going to change and pick up some things from town." I said.

"No need already prepared something for you to take." The fox said dropping down from the bed and handing me a basket.

"Where did you find time to do this?" I asked.

"I snuck out of Ms. Goodwitch's class during your fight with Nora." Anna said with guilt in her voice.

"Look I appreciate you doing this for me, but you guys can't be sneaking off and ditching class. We got accepted into BEACON because were the best of the best so why not act like it."

"Okay, Okay, you got a point. We won't ditch class anymore right guys?" Anna said turning to Roland and Phoebe.

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe said giving a salute to Anna.

"Yeah alright we won't...Phoebe are you wagging?" Roland said from his bed.

"Eep" Phoebe said holding the back of her skirt. "Wagging? What are you talking about?

Anna snuck over to Phoebe who was currently turned to Roland and pulled a doe tail from under her hands.

"Anna!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe you're a faunus?" I asked in confusion.

"I didn't want anyone to know. All they do is laugh at it and I didn't want it to be a problem." Phoebe said tearing up.

"Phoebe you shouldn't have to hide who you are. I'm not scared to show off my ears so why should you be scared to show your tail?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I just don't want to be treated differently." She said.

"You won't be and if someone does pick on you over it you let one of us know and we'll handle it personally. We're your friends Phoebe we look out for each other." I said holding her shoulder.

"Thank you Trey." She said before putting me in the tightest hug I've ever been in.

"Look it's not even that bad in fact it's kind of cute!" Anna said jokingly.

"Oh shut up." Phoebe said punching Anna in the arm starting a fight.

"You go do whatever is you need to do I'm going to try to separate 'this' without needing to go to the infirmary." Roland said pointing to the girls fighting on the ground.

"Alright." I said to him.

I looked around for a decent outfit in my closet. I ended up wearing a dark red flannel and jeans.

"Trey, don't forget the basket it's on the bench." Anna said still fighting Phoebe.

"Oh right thanks." I said grabbing it."

"Good luck!" Phoebe said pinning Anna to the ground.

I still have time so I think I'll pick up some flowers. I asked the girls from team RWBY and they insisted I choose roses. If I hurry I can make to the cliff with time to set up.

45 minutes to sunset*  
>I'm pretty nervous. To be honest I didn't think she'd feel the same way. I'm sure this will go well. I saw Velvet in the distance. She was wearing that purple dress she wore when we went to the carnival together.<p>

"Hi Trey." Velvet said waving her hand.

"Hey Velvet...you look great." I said trying not to blow it.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said rubbing her arm.

"C'mon I found a good spot in a clearing not too far from here. It's got a great view of the Emerald Forest."

"Ok lead the way." She said in a soft voice.

We sat down and enjoyed our time together. Laughing about things we would do during our summers while we were still at signal.

"Remember when you tried to reach for the spot you missed painting the wall?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah I went too far, fell, and got paint all over me." I said reminiscing. "Not sure what kind of paint that was, but it sure was hard to scrub off.

"I'm glad we came out today. The sunset looks absolutely beautiful from here." She said to me.

We turned to each other and gazed into each other's eyes before locking in a heartwarming kiss. Not long into the gesture it began to rain.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Velvet said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah here put this on let's get back to campus." I said handing her my jacket so she can cover her head.

"Vale still looks nice when it rains though." I said helping Velvet on to the airship.

She stared out of the ships window mesmerized by the sight.

"Hey Trey do you have a ride tomorrow?" Velvet said now facing me.

"Not really I was planning on walking it why? I asked.

"Well if you want I can give you a ride so you won't have to walk all the way across town."

She did have a point.

"Sure Velvet I'd like that." I said giving her a smile.

"What time more or less do you have to be there?" She said in a happier tone.

"Well I'd like to get there a bit early...how does 8AM sound." I told the rabbit.

"Sounds good I'm usually awake around that time. How about you meet me at my house and well take it from there?" she said as the airship landed.

"Alright." I said as we walked towards the dormitory.

A few moments later we arrived at Velvet's dorm.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morn..!" I said before Velvet interrupted my sentence with a kiss.

"Yes you will." she said before entering her room.

I could get used to this.

"There you are!"

**Boom cliffhanger! I've been waiting to do one of these. Phoebe's a faunus and Trey is ready for his it go well? eh you'll find out in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: Blood on the Ice(Part1)

**Here's Chapter 10 a little later than i wanted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Blood on the Ice(Part 1)

"Oh hey Weiss..." I said to the heiress.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" She shouted.

I looked at the clock at the wall.

"It's 8 o'clock..." I said looking back at her.

"It's past curfew!" Weiss shouted again.

"Curfew isn't until 9:30" I said walking past her.

"Where are you going!" Weiss shouted again.

"Thought I'd get some training in before curfew does you want you can come as long as you stop shouting."

"Fine." She said catching up to me.

We entered the training room to find that the place was completely empty.I took off my flannel leaving only my muscle shirt as a top.

"So is there an actual reason you stopped me in the hall?" I asked Weiss as I began wrapping boxing tape on my hands and wrists. "Is it about me staying at your place for the weekend?"

"You're staying over at MY house this weekend?" Weiss said now standing up in surprise.

"Didn't Professor Ozpin send you a notice?" I asked throwing punches at a punching bag.

"Not ye...I just got it." She said looking at her scroll.

"So...?"

"Why did it have to be you out of all people!" She shouted.

"I thought you weren't going to shout." I said still attacking the bag.

"You Stormshield's think you're so good don't you? Why help now when you wouldn't help us before! My dad was right I should have never thought you would be any different from your elders."

Enraged by what Weiss said I punched the bag right off the chain.

"We tried to help, but your father denied our offers for assistance! When the White Fang started robbing dust shipments we were ready to fight by your side! We denied their offers of recruitment because we thought we could get through to your family...tch maybe we should have joined up just to show you how wrong you were about us!" I said furious.

She just stood there.

"Now I have a job to do in the morning and whether you like it or not I intend to see it through. Goodnight Weiss... it's past curfew!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me.

The next morning* 5:30AM

Since I'm going to be gone for the weekend I'm going to need a bit of a change up in my gear .So to keep to the lightweight I took pieces of my armor and customized it to my liking. This time using both gauntlets to their fullest, attaching the shoulder pads to my jacket. Then strapping on a medic pouch onto my right leg and ammo pouches on the left, I moved around a bit and felt the difference.

"There that's better even faster now." I thought to myself.

I began to examine the contents of the lock box that was left at my doorstep last night. My guess is officer Williams paid me a visit last night while I was in the training room. Inside was a police badges, handcuffs and a note from officer Williams.

"Dear Mr. Stormshield,

Starting today you are to begin your assignment at Schnee Manor. You will be given full police officer status along with the badge as proof. We have assigned your partner Phoebe to aid you on this assignment. I trust you two will complete this assignment with flying colors, but just to be sure. Talk to the help, eavesdrop, anything to ensure the safety of those within the property. Succeed in preventing the attack and we will contact you in the future. Good luck.

-Officer Williams. VPD"

"Ready partner?" Phoebe said sharpening her machete.

"Yeah, you?" I asked putting the badge and cuffs onto my belt.

"Just need my things from the lock box." She said putting her weapon in its holster. "Think ice queen is going to enjoy having you there after you exploded in the training room?"

"I don't know, but I shouldn't have said that to her. She just made me mad you know?" I said putting Soul Reaver on my back.

"Hey you'll figure something out. You usually do." Phoebe said patting my shoulder.

"That's a new look for you." I told her.

"You think? I finally got my hair long enough to do this." She said pointing to her twin ponytails.

"I was talking about the tail..." I said pointing to it

"Oh yeah I thought I take up your advice so from now on you'll be seeing more tail than Anna in sweats." Phoebe wagged her tail.

"Sure Phoebe sure now c'mon let's not keep Velvet waiting she didn't get today off like us remember?" I said opening the door.

We arrived at Velvet's house to find her and her mom waiting out on the porch. Mrs. Scarlatina waved us over.

"She seems nice." Phoebe said next to me.

"Just a little high pitched, but yeah she's nice." I replied to the doe.

As we reached the porch I met Velvet halfway for a hug.

"Ready to go?" she said fixing my shirt.

"All set."

The ride wasn't long, but getting into the area was a bit hard considering we were all faunus. Mrs. Scarlatina parked her car in front of the main staircase leading up to the large mansion. Phoebe and I exited the car and walked over to the passenger side.

"I'll see you in a few days maybe even earlier. Be careful at BEACON and if Cardin decides to give you any trouble at all you contact me and I'll make some calls."

"O-okay Trey, please come back safe alright?" Velvet said poking her head out of the window."

"Always." I said giving her one last kiss before I get to work.

"C'mon lover boy let's meet the family." Phoebe said pulling me away by my jacket collar.

I waved Velvet and her mother goodbye as they drove away from the property. We approached Weiss and her parents at the front door.

"Ah Trey." Mrs. Schnee said hugging me. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How are your mother and father?"

I looked down holding back tears.

"Oh honey I'm sorr.."

"Let's just get to the task at hand please..." I interrupted

"Of course dear." She said holding her hands together.

"Hello sir." I said to Mr. Schnee holding out my hand for a handshake.

He didn't move. He just stared at me disgusted by my presence.

"I thought so." I said under my breath.

"Weiss will show you to your room where 'you two' will be staying during your time here. Please try to keep it down during the night if you don't mind." Mr. Schnee said in a cold voice.

"What does he mean by that?" Phoebe whispered from behind. "Does he think..."

"Don't listen to him." I whispered back. "I want out of this place as soon as possible."

"Follow me to your room." Weiss said from her father's side.

"Lead the way." I said giving Mr. Schnee a glare as we passed by him.

Later*

"Trey...?" Phoebe said as she entered the room.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"There's only one bed..." she said pointing to it.

I turned to Weiss who looked rather scared.

"Is there another room I could stay in?" I said crossing my arms.

"No the rest belong to the help." she said looking away from me.

"(Sigh)...Weiss look I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just everyone thinks I'm like my elders, but I'm not.I don't mettle with my families affairs I just..."

"I know. I asked my mother about you and she told me a lot more than my father. If someone should be apologizing it should be me." She said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Weiss I..."

"And since were going to be stuck with each other for a while why don't we call it a truce." Weiss said sticking out her hand.

"Deal." I said returning the gesture.

"Alright then settle in and do what you need to do. I'm down the hall if you need anything." She said releasing her grip.

"I'm going to need to run to town for some equipment I ordered so Phoebe will be here." I said to her.

"Ok, but hurry back I'm not sure what my dad would say if he found out you were gone." She said walking to her room.

"You aren't going to leave me here alone are you?" Phoebe said holding a pillow

In town*

"I hate you." Phoebe said over the phone.

"No you don't." I replied walking down the sidewalk

"Just wait until you get back." She said hanging up.

I entered Demarco's shop to find him arguing with a very unpleasant group of men, by the looks of their clothing the seemed to be a gang.

"You've been giving me a hard time old man just give me the gun I'll pay you back tomorrow." the leader said.

"That's what you said last time and I still haven't gotten any sort of payment." Demarco said slamming his hand on the counter.

"They're armed with knives except the one on the right. He's got a gun, but it doesn't seem to be loaded." My head rang.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure oh by the way can we try that one move we've been working on?" my shadow begged.

"Alright be ready and remember stay attached." I said.

"Are these guys giving you trouble Demarco?"

"Trey? Would you kindly take out the trash?" he said from behind the counter.

"Huh? Oh it's just a kid this should be easy!" the leader said pulling out a knife with the other 4 doing the same.

I crunched my knuckles and prepared my semblance. The two on the left lunged at me with their blades. I lifted the arm of the first one to avoid the attack and my semblance shot out of my torso delivering a punch to his gut then I followed up with a knee to his chin. I turned to the second one and faked a punch. The thug still holding his arms up wasn't prepared for a kick to the chest that sent him across the room.

The second pair charged as soon as their friend hit the wall. The first one using his knife in a downward stab jumped in the air and the second went straight for my gut. My semblance fired a punch into the airborne thugs jaw. I disarmed the second one and stabbed the knife into his hand.

The leader now scared out of his mind was holding onto the counter tightly. I pulled out Moon Fury and pointed at his head.

"Bang." I said to him before he fainted.

I dusted myself off and placed my arm on the counter.

"That's that." I told Demarco.

"Thanks those goons have been trying to weasel me out of merchandise all week. Speaking of which here's the stuff you ordered." Demarco said placing a duffle bag on the counter.

"Alright thanks man." I said before walking out the door.

Standing outside I noticed a man with an ice cream cart selling ice cream to some kids.

"Just in case..." I said to myself.

Being back at the manor I knocked on the door for Phoebe to answer. She peeked through the door with a pair of evil eyes looking into my very soul. Then she glanced at the ice cream cone I had bought for her and shut the door.

"You are so lucky..." Phoebe said holding a bucket of boiling water.

"Sheesh it couldn't have been that bad." I said handing her the cone.

"Weiss tried to give me advice on what to wear. Like she thinks I need her help that's why I have you to do that for me." She said taking a bite out of the top of the cone.

"Uhhh..." I said holding up a finger.

"Dude chill I don't think about you that way (often).I know when to stay away from someone already in a relationship." She said finishing off the ice cream.

"Good. Good." I said under my breath.

"What's that over there? She asked pointing to a guitar case in the corner.

I forgot I brought that.

"That's my dad's old guitar." I answered.

"I didn't know you played guitar." she said sitting down on the bed. "Can you play a song now?"

"Maybe later on I got some things to set up for tomorrow." I said pointing to the bag on my shoulder.

"Cameras?" she asked.

"Cameras." I nodded.

"Well I better let you get to it then. I'm going start unpacking." she said opening her bags.

I walked out the door only to bump into a grey haired dog faunus. He seemed about my age.

"Sorry man... er I mean sir." he apologized.

"It's ok you don't have to call that just call me Trey." I said holding out my hand.

"Jack." he said shaking my hand. "Wait a minute... Trey? You're the guy who took out Jake!"

"I'm guessing you were there when it happened?" I asked.

"Yes I was, He got what he deserved if you asked me." Jack said crossing his arms. "Say are you still doing the whole Shadow Warrior thing?"

"Not recently...why?"

"Because we've just been sitting at the hideout ever since then, one of our own, Mason I think... has been running the whole thing since you left." he said.

"Look I'm not sure if I want to go back right away I do have school and other things to worry about at the moment. So consider Mason the leader of the Shadow Warrior vigilantes." I replied.

"I'll be sure to get the word to her...by the way do you need help with anything? I'm still on shift." he said.

"I could use some help setting these cameras up around the ballroom."

"Cool I'll take you there." he said motioning me to follow.

Later*

"Geez how many cameras did you bring!" Jack questioned tired out of his mind.

"Enough." I said laughing.

"Well better end my shift like this than catering to my asshole of a boss." he said loosening his tie."I'll see you around Trey." he said turning and waving goodbye.

"See you." I said grabbing the bag from the ground.

It's getting late I should probably get back to the room.I walked in to find Weiss and Phoebe talking like best friends.

"There he is!" Phoebe said standing up from the bed.

She ran over to guitar case and handed it to me.

"Play, you owe me."

"For?" I asked.

"It hasn't happened yet, but it will so you owe me." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Phoebe yelled sitting on the bed next to Weiss.

I pulled up a chair and placed the guitar on my lap. I sat there thinking of what song to play. Once I picked one I began to strum the strings.

"I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything"

"What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt"

"I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappears"

"You are someone else

I am still right here"

"What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away

In the end"

"And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt"

"If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way"

**And that's Part I forgot to put this here so i went back and slid it leave a review to tell me what you thought about the chapter.I'll have the next part as soon as i in the not too distant future i have school coming up and i may not have as much time as i would before to write these chapters,but i'll try to put some work in on my free time as well as the that's it for you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Blood on the Ice (Part 2)

(Blood on the Ice Part 2)

"_You can try all you want...it won't get you anywhere...the day will come when you finally snap and become the vessel of my return..."_

I was in the Emerald Forest hunting a group of deer. Slowly they approached my hiding spot. My body was covered with the leaves that fell from the trees above. Before they could even react I had revealed myself from the camouflage and had already mauled 3 out of the 5 deer in the group. A well enough meal I suppose. Walking further into the forest I discovered a large lake. Weird I had never seen this before. I looked at my reflection in the water and didn't see my normal reflection. I wasn't a faunus.I wasn't in my normal werewolf form.I was a full fledged wolf paws and everything. My eyes were my usual red and blue colors with brown fur flowing with the wind on my back. The feeling of a extra limb near my rear. Is this what I can truly become? Was what I turned into before just a beginning?

"So that's what it looks like..." My fathers voice echoed somewhere in the area.

"Dad?" I thought to myself.

"This is your true form. What you turned into before wasn't. It was that demon that tainted you. Trey listen to me what ever evil that monster whispers do not listen to it it's all lies. You aren't at full strength yet therefore you are vulnerable to his influence."

"Where are you!" I howled."If this is a joke It's not funny!"

"Which ever side you chose whether its good or evil...your curse will react and chose a form for you.I beg of you son this is my last message to you. The elders are looking for you do not trust them. If they catch you they'll turn you into a weapon and wreak havoc upon the land. Your power is unlike anything recorded in the books. I believe in you Trey. Make me proud..."

The echoes stopped.

I was in shock...and so was the hunter lurking in the foliage.

I approached the hunter and glared into his eyes as he looked up at a 2 story high wolf.

"P..pp..please don't hurt me I'll leave and never hunt here again just please don't hurt me!" he cried out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I ask of one thing in exchange." I said in a strong tone.

"If you speak of my existence to anyone I'll will not hesitate to swallow you whole.I have your scent and it wont be hard to find you. If you don't I will bring you great fortune at some point in your life." I lied

"Y..y...you have my word now please let me go!" he begged.

I motioned him to leave with my snout and he ran so fast his speed had to compare to Ruby's. I should get back to the manor, but how do I change back? I cant just walk into town like this I'd be shot on the spot.

"I hope this works." I told myself.

I cleared my mind and concentrated and before I knew it I was back into my normal faunus self...nude. Shit I need to find some clothes and fast. I climbed over a few fences to find a clothes wire in someone's back all the girly things on the wire I found a muscle shirt and some jeans.I took a look at my reflection on a window I noticed my mouth was covered in blood.

"Crap this looks really bad I hope it was just those deer I ate." I thought to myself.

Looking into the house from the window I saw a digital clock that read "2:31AM".It's pretty late.I remember was sleeping on the floor and then I was out here. Guess I better get walking.

I snuck back into my room where Phoebe laid sound asleep.I put on some sleepwear and tried to layback down on my makeshift bed.

"Trey?..." Phoebe said tiredly.

"Yeah?" I said faking a sleepy voice.

"Can you lay down with me? It's freezing in here..." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Phoebe." I said sitting up.

"Please? It's my birthday." she said in a childish tone.

"Birthday? How old are you? I asked.

" I just turned 17." she said sitting up on the bed.

"Well then happy birthday." I said standing up to check my scroll.

"I'll take you for breakfast in the morning my treat."

"Thank you Trey you're the best. Hey can I get a picture of us on our first mission?" She said hugging me from behind.

"I don't see why not." I said turning around.

"Ok ok wait here." Phoebe said looking for her camera.

"Say cheese!" Phoebe said pulling me towards her followed by a flash of light.

The next morning*

I was sitting across from Phoebe in a booth at a diner near the design was a sort of retro and to be honest I kind of liked it even Phoebe was admiring the old signs on the walls.

"So what do you think? I asked Phoebe who was currently stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Mph... It's awesome!" she said finishing her food.

"Glad you liked it." I said taking a sip from my coffee.

"Hey how come everyone here is armed?" she asked glancing around the room.

"It's a huntsmen hangout. My dad said he'd come here with his team when they were our age." I said putting Moon Fury on the table.

"Say...Is that it?" she said examining Moon Fury.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is Moon Fury special in any way?"

"Come with me." I said to her.

I led her behind the diner to an alley way with an X painted on a fence across from where we were standing.

"Watch this." I said to her as I pulled out Moon Fury.

I removed the ammo wheel from Moon Fury replacing it with a dust crystal of the same inserted the wheel began to glow a bright red Fury's barrel opened from all four sides releasing small embers from the left and right sides as if it were imitating a flamethrower. I aimed at the painted X and fired. A spear of fire surrounded in rings hit the fence burning it to ash.

"And they say I couldn't play with fire..." I said with a smirk.

"Trey there's someone there." She said pointing into the ally.

She was right.

"Phoebe meet me back at the manor ill take care of this." I turned and said to her.

She didn't argue and took off in the opposite direction.

"I see you're getting around...who was that?"

"What do you want Neo." I said to her.

"Aw I thought you'd miss me after all that time I spent away. Does this mean we're not together anymore?" she said coming closer.

"What do you think?" I said sternly.

"Yes?" she said wrapping her arms around me.

My shadow reacted and broke her hold and crossed its arms.

"No" it said standing in front of me.

"Well if you change your mind and want to get into trouble like before...you have my number." she said seductively. "I've got to run. I hope to see you again Trey." Neo said waving and walking out of the alley.

"There goes my partner in crime aka ex." I said to myself.

What could she possibly be doing back here?

I shouldn't get involved with that girl not what happened after last time.

I went back to the manor to get ready for the gathering. I chose a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. I was only going to need Moon Fury, my gauntlets and a few knives tonight. Guard duty doesn't require a full arsenal.I waited for Phoebe in the ball room with Weiss.

"I'm going to sit with my Phoebe shows sit with us?" Weiss said moving towards her parents table.

"Sure technically it's my job ..."

"Ok don't be long now!" Weiss interrupted.

To kill time I took the place of the usher while he to took a drag. Not a single faunus was invited all the guests were human. The only faunus on the premises were some of the waiters and waitresses, Phoebe ,and I. Sooner or later I'm going to sit down with and discuss a business offer he can't refuse.

"How do I look?" A familiar voice made my faunus ears go up.

I turned and saw Phoebe in a long black dress and a short black leather vest.

"Like you're not packing." I said greeting my partner.

Phoebe pulled her dress to the side revealing her machete strapped to her leg.

"Careful tiger you might get cut..." Phoebe said poking me in the chest.

"Come on the Schnees are waiting." I said pointing over to their table.

Phoebe and I sat next to the Schnees monitoring the ballroom for anything out of place for the past 3 and Phoebe were chatting about something when I noticed someone wasn't where they were supposed to be. There's someone on the catwalk above us.

"Phoebe stay sharp we got activity." I said bumping her shoulder.

Phoebe nodded "Me and Weiss will watch her parents."

I climbed the ladders to where the person was standing.

I looked down below. No one saw me good.

"Hey there shortstack." I heard before getting hit and landing on my ass.

"Darius, so you're back too?" I replied getting back on my feet.

"Yeah, there's a safe around here that needs cracking and I intend to claim its contents." Darius chuckled while cracking his knuckles.(Lol what)

"Over my dead body..." I growled.

My gauntlets wrapped around my arms from under my shirt ripping it up to the elbows.

"Thank god it's a rental." I said to myself

I charged Darius only to be uppercutted off the catwalk and landed on the table next to the Schnees.

"Get them out of here... he's mine." I said spitting blood on the ground.

Darius jumped off the catwalk and landed on his feet.

"And to think you got better since the last time we fought... tch... you're still the same runt that got his ass handed to him when..." Darius blurted out before I slammed his head into the ground with a punch from above.

"Now that's more like it." he snickered.

"Darius let out a flurry of punches and I tracked each punch finding out it's pattern.

Right...left... fakes a right and throws a left...i think I got it.

Dodging the last flurry I prepared to counter the next. Right...left...wait for the fake...now! I grabbed Darius's left arm and pushed his elbow up.

"ARRGH! " He cried out.

Darius along with the sounds of bone cracking grabbed his arm and put it back in place.

"I'm going to kill you and that bitch aunt of yours only instead your arms I'll snap your necks." he shouted.

"You should be more worried about yours..." Phoebe whispered with her hands around Darius's neck.

Without hesitation Darius threw Phoebe into the air causing her to do multiple flips. Phoebe's eyes glowed amber and spectral wings floated her down to safety.

"I'll ask about it later let's finish this!"

Phoebe began to glow brighter than before and encased herself in the form of a bear as well as yelling like one.

"You got it!" she shouted

I threw 3 knives in a fan formation to create an opening for Phoebe. Darius to was too slow to block them and took all three knives to his clenched her fists together and slammed down ferociously at Darius's body leaving cracks in the floor.

"Hold him down for a while longer I need a few seconds to charge Moon Fury!" I called out.

I need Darius alive for when we make the arrest so ill freeze him until then. I placed a white crystal into Moon Fury's ammo wheel slot and it began to react. Moon Fury's barrel shifted like it did earlier except instead of embers cold air shot out of the pipes.I only got enough energy in the crystal for one shot so I better make this count. I aimed down the sights at Darius and held my breath. Darius broke free of Phoebe's hold and staggered.I fired and hit Darius in the chest freezing him in place.

"Keep an eye on him and call Officer Williams I'm going to go find Weiss." I called out to Phoebe from the exit.

Running down the hall I heard noises coming from the supply closet.I opened the door and nearly had my head blown off by a shotgun.

"Dad!" Weiss shouted at her father.

"Sorry, I thought he was the intruder!" said still holding the gun.

"Give me that." Mrs. Schnee said taking the gun from his hands.

"We got him if you want to see him before he's hauled away now is your chance. I'm taking my partner and leaving once the police show I have no reason to be here anymore." I said to the family.

"Trey wait..." Weiss said trying to stop me.

"I'll see you at BEACON Weiss."

Walking back into ballroom I stopped dead in my had managed to break the ice and get a hold of Phoebe strangling her to death.

"No hesitation...no mercy..."that was something Darius told me a while back.

_"If you want to save your friend you know what you must do... kill him...kill him kill him kill him."_

My arm had turned into the black claw it had turned into before and without a second thought I charged Darius and slashed deep into his chest sending him into a wall across the room.

"Phoebe are you ok?" I asked holding her in my arms.

"(Cough cough) Yeah I'm fine...i though I was a goner." she said holding her neck.

I heard sirens from outside and in a matter of seconds the room was filled with police.

"Damn what happened in here?" asked Officer Williams.

"He's over there."I said to Officer Williams pointing to Darius who was holding his chest."I'll leave a report in the morning I need to get Phoebe home."

Williams nodded." Ok be careful I'll inform Professor Ozpin of your success."

I called Jack to bring our things to Phoebe's place and surprisingly he showed up within the hour. I gave him 20 Lien for the trouble of coming out so late but he refused to take it.

Phoebe went upstairs to take a shower when I finished mine.

"Hey are your parents home?" I asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Mom's out and Dad never came back" she yelled from the shower.

"Want me to stay the night? I asked

"That would be nice."

"Alright I'll be downstairs." I said going down the staircase.

I sat down on the chair and texted Aunt Katherine that I was staying the night. Phoebe came downstairs in sweatpants and a loose shirt.

"Thanks for staying you're the best." Phoebe said hugging me from behind.

We started watching a horror movie marathon when my scroll wouldn't stop vibrating. The alert on the screen read :SECURITY BREACH followed by a camera feed of Aunt Katherine tied to the table. Then Darius walked into the shot.I ran out the door.

"Trey wait!" Phoebe said trying to stop me... but I was already gone.

The demons voice echoed in my head.

_Kill him..._

**I'm pretty late with this chapter i know but i managed to get it out for you guys with what little time i you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought.**


	13. Nightmare

Nightmare

It's dark...so dark I can't even see my hands.

I started walking in the darkness with caution making sure I didn't run into anything...if there is anything is here that is.

_What is it you seek young one? _

"Who's there!" I called out.

_You mean you don't know who I am?_

"No." I said to the void.

_I've been here your whole life...watching you grow into the warrior you were meant to be. _

No it can't be...

_Yes child I'm what haunts your thoughts when it comes to the mortality of others.I am the hunger that lies beneath your noble heart. _

Stop.

_You cannot block me out with novice witchcraft such as the kind your aunt casted upon you. Foolish wench... _

Flames began to spark from my chest.

"STOP." I shouted.

The voice took the form of the monster I used against James.

_The fire burns deep within you it seems. No flame I can't extinguish. Many have tried to overcome my influences and all their efforts only led to their your flame will lead to yours. _

The flame that had sparked in my chest was no more. The demons hand wrapped around my neck lifting me up.

_Abandon all hope of being rid of me...I am here to stay. I have waited centuries to be reborn and I will not fall to game not worth hunting. _

I woke up on the floor of the secret armory I discovered the night Aunt Katherine was killed.I looked upon the selection of blades and picked up a jagged short sword. I walked to the cellar and closed the door behind me. The floor of the room was filled with splatters of blood along with Darius bound to a table was lined with torture tools and salt.

"Now where were we?" I said to Darius with eyes as red as the blood dripping from his mouth.


	14. Teaser

**A little teaser. I'll let you all ponder until the reunion. (I was bored)**

"I can't take it anymore Jason"

"What do you mean Marcie?"

"I can't be cooped up in this cabin forever!"

"You can't just leave!"

"Try and stop me!"

Jason quickly transformed into his werewolf form towering Marcie at the front door letting out a menacing growl.

"You won't hurt me..." She said walking out of the cabin.

"She's right. I can't stay here any longer." I shifted back to normal and picked up the phone.

"Amy! Where are you." i asked a former team member.

"I'm having breakfast with Phoebe. Why what's up?" she replied.

"I need your help. I'm going to see my son."


	15. Chapter 12: Holiday Hunt

Holiday Hunt

"Do you see the airport?"

"Yes." I answered.

"The airship doesn't arrive for another hour so sit tight. Also i'm sending Seth to help you two out."

Seth Kaelin I met him at BEACON during my free time. He was told to find me and have me show him around the he confessed to be in Mason's vigilante operation in warehouse 17. I was contacted by Mason to check out the airstrip for suspicious activity regarding the White Fang or any other operation. Little did I know a certain cat faunus overheard my conversation and insisted I bring her with me.

"How many are there?" Blake asked.

"Three dozen at least...not White Fang." I replied removing the binoculars from my face. "We have time to kill until the action starts."

I noticed Blake shivering a little.

"Winter...this ones colder than the last." She said holding her knees to her chest.

"I know we're only here for reconnaissance though. Seth is on stand by unless something happens...Blake stay down." I replied laying on my stomach.

"Did someone see us?" Blake asked.

"Sniper...see the laser?" I replied.

"What are we going to do?" She said.

I picked up the bolt action rifle from the ledge and got into position.I looked through the scope and saw the sniper looking over the airstrip via 3 rooftops away.

"I think I can hit him." I told Blake.

"Don't kill him!" She exclaimed.

"Tranquilizers not bullets." I said showing her the magazine of ammo that was in the chamber of the rifle.

I scoped in on my target held my breath and fired. The dart hitting the sniper in the neck was enough to bring him off his chair.

"Thank you Phoebe." I said to myself.

Mason was speaking on the communicator she gave me.

"Report back to HQ that EMP that your friend Brandon made worked the ship and the narcotics aboard are sleeping with the fishes."

"On our way." I said before hanging up.

"So we're just going to let those other guys go?" Blake asked stopping me in my tracks.

"I didn't just sign up for this mission to stop the drugs. No, I came to stop the leader that's going to be enjoying himself in the club a few blocks down."

"The one Yang blew up?" She asked.

"The one Yang blew up." I answered. "Now listen I'm going wether you want me to or not. I'll give you two minutes to decide wether you should join me in an act of justice...the Stormshield way.

Blake thought about the offer. She looked up and stood on the ledge of the 20 story building we were on.

"I'll meet you at the entrance." She said before jumping.

Hope what they say about cats landing perfectly on their feet is true. I free fell about 7 stories before firing the grappling hook to another building and swinging to my destination. Closing in on the club I retracted the hook and braced for a grand arrival. My shoes glowed red from the dust that was infused in them giving off a flame effect. Sliding on the street left a trail of flames in my tracks. Walking down the street I was pulled into an alley by Blake.

"You like to show off don't you. She said crossing her arms.

"That's not all." I told her.

I held up my hand revealing a white glyph in the form of a dagger. I channeled my aura to my hand and the dust infused gloved summoned a dagger"He won't see it coming."

"Wait you plan on killing him? I thought you were against killing."

"That's if he gives me a reason to kill him. I won't hesitate and if it DOES come to that I want you gone, out of sight. Got it?" I ordered.

"Trey...please?" Blake pleaded. "Don't end up like Adam...(Blake put her hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything.)

"Adam...now that's a name i haven't heard in a while."

A bright blue sports car that was parked on the street in front of the club caught my eye. He's here and he's not going to be getting away this time.I dug into a dumpster nearby and pulled out a long bag. Demarco's smithing had given me a few ideas. Why have 2 weapons when you can just put them together and make something better? I began putting together parts of Moon Fury into Soul Reaver creating...Katherine.

"Let's go." I waved to Blake.

We walked in through the back entrance and made our way to the V.I.P room. I broke Katherine in half and used a speed reloader to load the rifle then snapped it back into place.I walked up to a man in a black suit and pointed Katherine at him.

"Daniel Python you have committed crimes against the people of Vale and an act of justice must be brought upon you. Surrender now and cooperate or I drag you to the police station by your tongue!" I told the man.

"Trey why do you say tha-" Blake said before being interrupted by Daniel's hissing.

Daniel lunged at countered it by kicking his Daniel turned to me stunned and I hit him with Katherine's stock dropping him to the floor. I handcuffed Daniel and put him on my shoulders. Blake giving me a stare crossed her arms.

"What? I didn't kill him." I said to my friend.

"You didn't count on him bringing friends did you." Blake said pointing her head to the 4 men with machine guns.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted already halfway through the door.

"How are we going to get this guy to the police station?" Blake asked running beside me.

I searched Daniel's pockets for his car keys and threw him in the trunk. We got in the car and drove full speed to the police station. Once at the police station I took a picture out from my back pocket. Daniel's bounty was placed at 2400 Lien being wanted for grand theft auto...explains where he got the car. I stuck the picture to the trunk and left the panic horn on for the police to take notice. I waved Blake to follow me down the street.

"Well I think that went well." I said taking off my gloves.

"Whatever you say." Blake said.

"C'mon you know you had fun." I replied.

"Ok it was a little exciting." Blake said smiling.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Dig the ears." I said pointing to her cat ears.

"AH!" she cried out covering her ears.

I gave her my bandanna for her to put over until I got her to her dorm at BEACON.

"Hey do you have a house in the city?" I asked. " No ones really around during this time even your teammates are gone."

"No I don't besides I do like the peace and quiet." she said from inside her room."Here you probably want this back." she said handing me the bandanna.

"You go ahead and hold on to it. I said stopping her from handing it to me." I understand why you kept them hidden and that will help for the time being."

"Thank you Trey..." she said holding the bandanna in her hand.

"I'll see you around...stay safe." I said walking away from her dorm.

**Christmas day 4:28 AM (Blake's Perspective) ***

_Knock Knock Knock*_

Who could that be at this hour? I opened the door to see who it was but... no one was there.I was about halfway done closing the door when I saw a small box on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It was a new black bow along with a note...from Trey.

_"In my opinion you look better without it." -T_

**I wanted to put out at least one or two more chapters before I went fixing the other ones. And why don't you all tell me in the reviews where you think Seth Kaelin is from exactly hmm?**


	16. Visons In The Spirit World

_The old warrior stood at the edge of the cliff with a sliver metal in his abdomen._

_The old warrior fought valiantly but was slain to the point of no return. No amount of supernatural healing could revive the old warriors dying heart._

_His son and his son's daughter stood at a distance watching the horror._

_The old warrior knew this day would come...for his destiny had been written from the beginning._

_The old warrior would carry his son's burden on the day of his death for that was the deal he made with the darkness._

_His son's dark aura exited his body and entered his father's._

_The old warriors_ heart_ began to beat once again...with a dark intention._

_Eyes yellow with a red center, claws long as branches, teeth sharp as thorns, fur black as night._

_The old warrior was no more...and the demon now walks the earth thirsty for bloodshed._

_The old warrior's slayer now lying in a pool of crimson._

_Standing over her father's weakened body the daughter of the young warrior took his sword,chose her fathers stance,and prepared herself._

_The lives of the people she has come to love now hang in the balance of her next move._

**(Journal Entry #78. Katherine Stormshield)**


	17. Chapter 13: More of a Cat Person

**Picks up from the last Troubled Teens chapter.**

**More of a Cat Person**

So here I am waking up three days later after being shot. This morning was a waterfall of apologies from Pyrrha. Katherine in her spare time possessed a cat and wont leave my shoulder.

"I can hear you." Katherine said poking my head with her paw."I'm still spiritually attached to you son."

Ozpin has assigned me with showing a new student from Sanctum around the school since it's already noon and missed class. I'm laying down on a bench in my battle gear waiting because after this I need to run training with Roland. Katherine moved to lay down on my stomach.

"Wonder who he or she is." she said getting comfortable.

"If it's a human I just hope they're just ok with faunus."

I closed my eye's thinking this person would never show up then it happened.

"Um...hello?"

The voice was female.

"Are you Trey Stormshield?" the girl asked.

"You the girl from Sanctum?" I asked opening my eyes slightly.

"Yep, Valerie Leone at your service!" the girl said bowing her head.

I opened my eyes to a faunus I had never seen before. She had on a pair of glasses, beanie in which her faunus ears came out of, jean shorts with leggings, and a band t-shirt, and black and blue arm sleeves, but the part that stood out more was her species. She was a white tiger faunus!

"The headmaster said you could show me around?" Valerie said tilting her head.

I got up startling Katherine resulting in a glare from her dark purple eyes.

"(Gasp) You have a kitty!" Valerie said lifting Katherine and holding her in her arms.

"Meow?" Katherine purred.

"She's so cute what's her name?"

"Katherine." I replied

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Valerie said scratching Katherine's head.

"I like this girl." Katherine said telepathically.

"So, Valerie you ready to see the school?" I asked.

"Can I still hold Katherine?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Onward then!" she said pointing to the school.

Throughout the tour we exchanged backstories and interests.

**Valerie's story***

I grew up in Vale, in a small suburb on the edge of the residential district. Being this species of faunus brought a lot of attention from people on to my family for a while. I made the right friends and together we were going to change the way people thought about the faunus. We attended the White Fang protests until they got violent. There were three of us. Sabrina, Fiona, and myself. A large group of humans had cornered us in a alley way about two years ago. They died trying to fight them off with a broken bottle and a rusty pipe. I thought I was done for. They talked about ripping my ears and tail off to sell for a large amount of lien. Then that Shadow Warrior vigilante showed up and fought them off. He tried to patch up my friends...but it was too late. He carried them to the hospital in a final attempt to save them, but I knew they were already gone. No one had ever shown me that much kindness besides my two friends. I continued my time at Sanctum alone. I grew stronger, faster, and smarter. I'm going to fight for equality not just for my friends...but for every one who's been mistreated. Everyone who's been left out faunus or not and most importantly...I want to find the Shadow Warrior and thank him for what he did for my friends. I want to repay him for his efforts to save my friends. And once I do...I'm going to continue to fight and this is the place that will teach me what I need to know.

**Trey's POV***

I remember that night...I remember everything. I...I need to tell her. If I take this opportunity from her I'll never forgive myself.

"Hey Valerie..."

"Yeah Trey?"

"Meet me at this shop at 9PM sharp." I said handing her the address to Demarco's shop.

"Sure no problem."

"Did Ozpin tell you where your dorm was?" I asked.

"He said I was staying with you until a dorm opens up."

"It's about 8 o clock why don't you unpack I have to run some errands. Make yourself at home."

"Alrighty"

I ran into Velvet in the hall on my way out of the dormitory.

"Hey you where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to Demarco's he said something's wrong with up with my gear so I'm going to go get them checked."

"Oh,but I thought-"

"Then I'm going to rent a movie and we're going to watch it together how does that sound?"

"Deal. Be careful I love you." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too." I said running out the exit.

**Demarco's Custom Weapons* 9:00 PM (Valerie's POV)**

"Hello..." I said to the bearded man behind the counter."I'm supposed to meet Trey here?"

Demarco went to the curtains behind the counter.

"She's here"

I was wondering who he was talking to...then I got my answer.

"It's...It's you!"

"I couldn't stand around knowing how you felt."

"What are you talking about?" I asked the vigilante.

"We met earlier" He said.

"Oh my gosh...Trey?"

Trey took off his face mask revealing his face.

It's him. It's the man that gave me hope...

**So I'm editing this in to say a few words: If you haven't already heard Monty Oum has passed away. He will be missed by relatives and us here on the site. He was an inspiration to us all. He was the spark that made our fires burn...fires not to be extinguished. As for the story it will still be going. this chapter was a bit short i know i had it just sitting there for days before i actually posted it. I thought of Valerie one day thinking i wouldn't use her for anything.A small idea on a piece of paper.I asked people about they thought and they said they liked the idea of her. So i thought i'd introduce her now and have her play a roll in the story. Tell me what you think. Goodnight and goodbye.**


	18. Chapter 14: Valerie

**This chapter will be from Valerie's POV (Title might change idk)**

**I Wish I Had Met Him Sooner**

Trey took me to the roof of a tall building overlooking the bright lights of the city. The view was astonishing...man do I sound like those preppy girls in those movies I (for some reason) enjoy watching.

"So, now's your chance to ask me anything. Don't hold back." Trey said removing his hood.

"What's the meaning of life?" I said playfully.

"Really?"

"You said anything."

"Why do you remind me of Phoebe so much." He said putting his hand on his head.

"Why do you remind me of my older brother?"

"Is your older brother a wolf faunus that dresses up as a crime fighting lunatic?" Trey said with a smile on his face.

"Well..." I said to him.

"Don't answer that." He said turning to me.

"What do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Get hospitalized." Trey said rubbing his stomach.

"That sounds fun."

"It really isn't."

"I was kidding."

"I know you were." he said laughing. "It's getting pretty late and I want you to meet the rest of my team while they're still sober.

"Sober?" I asked.

"Anna likes to collect wine." Trey said hopping on to the ledge.

"Woah what are you doing!"

"Taking a detour you coming?"

"I was expecting more of a "Let me get the door for you kind of exit"." I said to him.

"Not from me c'mon let's go." he said holding out his hand.

"SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!" I shouted already flying down the building like a bullet.

Trey's not the only one with a grappling hook (giggles).

I landed next to a cafe and ordered a latte while I waited for Trey to get down. Once he did I taunted him.

"Dude, what took you so long." I said to my friend.

"Can it. We got company." he said pulling his rifle off his back.

Trey walked into the middle of the street and aimed his rifle at a van that didn't appear to be stopping for him.

"Trey what are you doing!" I shouted.

Then just before the van came about six feet away from Trey he shot the vehicle making it flip and land on its roof. Trey walked over to the driver's door and ripped the driver out from the window. He proceeded to tie him to a light post and throw a piece of paper on to his then walked over to the back of the van and opened the door revealing a pile of boxes. Trey picked up the smallest one of the bunch and walked over with his hand over his ear.

"Brandon your info was solid thanks." He said then opened the box. "I got my package."

"Package?" I asked.

"Just a little bit of material I ordered. I need it for my gear only thing is I have to order it from Vacuo." Trey said patting the box.

"What kind of material is it? Some kind of metal I presume?

"It's called Blood Sand."

"Sounds scary."

"Dad said this was the best stuff to maintain our gear. I only have to order some every 5 months or so."

My phone began to vibrate. It was a text from mom saying:" Dinner's almost ready if you have friends bring them over so we can celebrate your acceptance!"

"Hey Trey are you going to be busy tonight?" I asked.

Trey looked at his scroll for a moment. "Movie night got cancelled since Professor Port just posted a project we need done by Friday."

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner my folks want to meet you." I offered.

"Lead the way."

**Leone Household 9:43 PM***

"Just be yourself you'll be fine." I said to Trey who was fixing his hair.

"I want to make a good impression."

I opened the door and was immediately greeted by my younger sister and brother

"Valerie you're back!" they cried out.

"Yep and I brought someone you may want to meet." I said motioning Trey to come in.

"Really who?" they both said in excitement.

"Trey I want you to meet my sister Kayla and my brother Chris. They're big fans."

Trey walked in and kneeled down to my siblings height. "Hey there kiddos."

"NO WAY!" they shouted.

Kayla is a 10 year old girl with black hair and deep blue eyes while her brother Chris was 14 with brown hair and had dark yellow eyes. Both of them sporting the white tiger ears and tail faunus traits.

"What are you kids yelling about?" my mom said peeking out of the kitchen.

"Who's at the door?" dad followed.

My mom Kelsey and my dad Victor...now those two are quite the piece. It was clear that Chris inherited mom's traits and Kayla inherited my dads.

Mom dropped the drink in her hand shattering the glass. "It's you...you're Jason's boy!"

"Trey? Here?" Dad said rushing into the living room.

"You guys know each other?" I asked looking at my family then to Trey.

Trey gave a "I don't know face" while my parents moved in closer to him.

"Let me get a look at you." Mom said holding Trey by the cheeks. "...Your eyes used to be red now one of em's blue."

"How do you know this?" Trey asked."How do you know me?"

"We fought alongside your father as huntsmen. You were in that hell of a training phase so we never got to see you as often. Your dad didn't want that for you, but your elders made him do it." Dad stepped in.

"When we heard about your father we were shocked. We didn't think Jason could even be taken down...he struck fear into anything that stepped into his path."

"That's what everyone's been telling me since that day." Trey said looking to the side.

"Well, you can stay here anytime you want. It's the least we could do for you son." Dad said putting his hand on Trey's shoulder.

"Thank you i'll stop by from time to time. I might have some questions for you later." Trey replied.

"Well now that you're here let's eat!"

**Later...**

"Well that went well." I teased

Trey and I were sitting on my bedroom floor listening to an old vinyl record I had.

"I bet there's even more people out there I need to meet." Trey said removing his armor and putting it away in his bag.

"You staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah it's pretty late and I doubt the airships are up and running at this hour...besides your parents already laid out a sleeping bag for me here." Trey said.

"You're a pretty cool guy you know that." I said to my friend. "I just wish we had met sooner you know? Think of the adventures we would have had."

"Yeah."

"Hey I want to show you something..."

"What is it?" Trey said sitting down in his sleeping bag

I crawled over to the corner of my room and pulled out a canvas.

"This is for you"

I had drew a picture of the Shadow Warrior vigilante from behind with angel wings and his symbol in the middle. It was a pet project that I worked on for a while.

"This...is awesome...thank you Valerie." Trey said holding the drawing. "I don't know what to say."

I drew in closer to him. "You don't have to say anything..."

I closed my eyes and my lips made contact with his. I didn't want this moment to end. This is where I want to be. By his side...until the end.


	19. Chapter 15: Do Not Disturb

Do Not Disturb

**(Valerie's P.O.V) **

Trey reached for his pocket and threw some kind of dust in my face. Breathing it in I felt drowsy and passed out.

**(Trey's P.O.V)**

I picked up Valerie and put her on her bed then covered her with her blanket.

"I guess I saw that coming. Better she just think it was a dream." I said to myself.

Better hit the sack and forget about what just happened. Dad taught me too well.

(**Vaquero Bar- Outskirts of the Residential district.*)**

A man walked into the bar and sat in a booth alone placing his crossbow on the table and began inspecting his arsenal. He wore a long dark cloak that covered his body, a plague doctors mask, and a hat that nearly covered his eyes. He had jet black hair, green eyes, and various tattoos of x's on his hand.A waitress came over to him.

"What's your poison." She asked.

"I don't have one...but I know you do." The man said.

He quickly retrieved a syringe from the inside of his coat injecting the waitress in the neck.

"What...did you?" she said hitting the floor holding her neck.

"Its a poison lined with silver shavings...I call it "Wolf Killer"."

The waitress stopped breathing and went limp. The man faced everyone in the room, grabbed his crossbow and walked out into an alleyway nearby. He pulled out two pictures. The first picture read "Shadow Warrior" and the second one read "Jason Stormshield". The man continued down the alleyway before dispersing into a flock of crows and disappearing.

_"This kingdom must be cleansed..." _

**(The next morning during Lunch at BEACON) (Trey)**

I was sitting with Velvet under the shade of a tree. My head on her lap she was playing with my hair and ears.

"You need to shave." Velvet said patting my face.

"You don't like the beard?" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Well..." She said looking up with a playful face.

I quickly got up and pinned her down in a playful manner.

Over in the distance was the rest of team TRAP including Valerie sitting at a table.

"That should be me." Valerie said leaning her head against her hand.

"You and me both." Phoebe said imitating Valerie.

"I still don't understand why you don't just go out with me Anna" Roland said to Anna.

"Touch me and I'll burn you to a crisp...besides you'd be better off with Yang." Anna said punching Roland's arm.

Roland stood up and ran towards the dormitories. Aunt Katherine appeared from behind the tree and sat in front of the girls.

"I have a proposition for you all." She said licking her paw.

"SHE TALKS?" Valerie said hiding behind the tree.

"Yeah I'll explain it later." Phoebe said scratching Katherine's head.

"We have a cat?" Anna said from her side.

"I want you guys to give them some alone time in your dorm. They've both been quite busy and haven't been able to see each other as often as they would and you can tell by the the way they're acting over there." Katherine said pointing her head in Trey's direction.

"So what do you want us to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Just guard the door. Don't let anybody in and tell them they have to wait until later."

"That's doable."

"Yeah we could do that." Anna said standing up.

"Agreed." Valerie said with a thumbs up from behind the tree.

"Professor Peach was in some sort of accident. Probably allergies if you ask me. Class is going to be cut early so why don't you take Velvet shopping for later?"

The girls nodded in agreement with Katherine's proposal.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said saluting Katherine.

(5 minutes later at SWVG HQ)

Katherine popped out of thin air on Brandon's desk while he was organizing files and reports.

"Hey Mrs Stormshield." Brandon said fixing his glasses.

"Hello Brandon, can I ask a favor?" Katherine said laying down on Brandon's desk.

"Sure."

"Can you accompany Trey to the market district to get things for his date tonight. Sometimes he messes up and you being his best friend I think you can help him out." Katherine said poking Brandon's nose.

"Alright should I head out now?"

"Just finish up what you're doing here then go." Katherine said dropping to the floor.

"It's cool it's just organizing these things into the right order. "Hey Hyle!"

"Yeah Brandon?" The faunus said from the hallway.

"Mind finishing this up for me? I got a family emergency." Brandon said putting on his jacket

"Sure no problem." Hyle said picking up a box. "Just let Mason and Seth know you're leaving."

"Got it"

(7:23PM) **BEACON: Team TRAP's (On a piece of paper taped to the bottom of the sign) and Valerie's!* (Trey)**

"You think she'll like these?" I asked Brandon and Neptune.

Neptune tagged along when he spotted us at the general store.

"Dude, chicks dig roses." He said pointing to the flowers in my hand.

"You'll be fine man just do your thing. It's not your first rodeo." Brandon said patting my back.

**(Velvet)**

"You think he'll like it?"

"Dude, Trey's a sucker for hoodies" Phoebe said.

"You'll be fine." Anna said patting my back. Say...where's Valerie?"

A shot of Valerie hiding in Phoebe's closet ready to spy on the couple.*

**(Trey)**

I met Velvet and her group at the door of my dorm. She was wearing a casual t-shirt,jeans,etc.

"Hey Velv." I said calling her by the nickname I gave her?"

"Hey Trey." She said softly.

"Oh! These are for you." I said handing her the roses.

"Roses? They're so pretty!" She said taking the gift.

Brandon and Neptune could be heard giving each other a high five from behind me.

"Oh! This is for you." She said handing me the hoodie. The hoodie was brown and when I unfolded it I saw my sigil and Velvet's sigils sewn together half an half from the middle.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I said in favor of my new hoodie.

Phoebe and Anna could be heard giving each other a high five from behind Velvet.

"Well...want to come in?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Let's." She said taking my arm.

**(Phoebe) (11:48PM) **

"What could they be doing in there? I asked Anna placing my ear against the door. "I can't hear anything."

**(Valerie)**

I can't believe they went through all that trouble just to take a nap together!

**(Jason)**

"Is this the right hallway?"

"Yes, his room is right down the hall where those other students are standing." Ozpin said pointing his coffee towards my destination.

"Thanks Oz tell Glynda I said hello." I said saying goodbye to my old friend."

I wonder how surprised he'll be to see me. I reached the the group of students blocking my son's dorm room.

"Excuse me, is Trey available?" I asked the blue haired boy.

"No sir he's a bit occupied." Neptune said pointing his head towards the door.

"It's important I see him now." I told the group. The other boy came up to me and looked me in the eye.

"Mr Stormshield?" He asked."

The door swung open causing the short doe faunus to fall down.

"Dad?" A familiar voice shouted.

"Hey there kiddo."

**And there you have it folks. Shit's about to get real in the next chapter!**


	20. Preview

Ready yourselves...there are only 3 chapters left in this part of the story...but Trey's legacy will not stop at the end of his story. It just carves a path for a new generation. People will fight and people will die. People will remember that small town vigilante who preyed on those who targeted the weak. Some will chant his name and some will curse it. Who ever they are...he'll be ready.

The next chapter: "Nothin' But a Hound Dog" Will be ready...when it's ready


	21. Chapter: 16 Nothin But a Hound Dog

Nothin But a Hound Dog.

I'm in a hurry. I received word from Ruby that Torchwick is running amuck in a mech and since I was in the area to provide assistance I gladly accepted this chance at revenge. I took the rooftop route to get an edge on the situation. It was bad...cars are flying off the damn highway. I fired my grappling hook at a nearby building to speed up. About halfway through the air I was dropped kicked and sent into a nearby pile of boxes.

"You're going to regret that!" I said throwing debris off of me.

"Sit down!" Said a familiar voice before shooting me in the arm.

After a obvious painful growl I held on to the burning wound and found it's creator.

"Miss me?" Neo said pointing a pistol at me with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"You really don't want to do this." I said standing up.

My aura should have blocked that...unless...oh no.

"You know how hard it is to find silver bullets in a town like this?" Neo said pacing back and forth waving the gun around. "They weren't cheap I can tell you that."

"What do you want?"

"Simple! I want your hero ass out of our way. The White Fang are very good henchmen and we wouldn't want you or your friends ruining that business relationship now would we?" Neo said pointing the gun at me again.

"I thought you wanted to start over."

"Nah I was convinced this was the better path. They would never let a crook like me have a second chance so I'm living this one to the fullest. Starting with you being dead. No hard feelings though! I just wish things would have stayed the same for us when we were together. Goodbye Trey hope they'll still let you in the gates." Neo said cocking the pistol.

I quickly reached for Moon Fury and shot the pistol out of her hand. Not going to be able to do that again.

"Why you little-" Neo said before receiving a a slap to the face.

"Did you just?"

"Go home."

"But I need to finish you here and now!"

"Go...home". I said hugging her. "Things are going to get messy and I don't want you around when it does." I proceeded to let her go.

"Why should I?" There's nothing left for me there!" Neo shouted.

"The code is 56,32,79. Whatever's inside is yours." Neo turned around and thought about it for a minute then turned around to find that I was gone.

Nearly towards Rubys' marker I contacted Brandon and Hyle.

"Is it ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah it is!" Brandon said.

"Sending it to your coordinates." Hyle said.

A long rocket landed a few meters away from where I was standing.

There was a note on the containers' opening "Give em hell!" - Mason

"I retrieved my rifle from within the container and held the new and improved Soul Reaver. Gas tanks had been attached to the bottom of the stock hilt and each of them glowed a bright red color when I turned the valves. Pulling the trigger resulted in Soul Reavers' blade to be engulfed in flames. I fired my grappling hook to reach a tall buildings' rooftop and waited for my time to strike. Team RWBY was still chasing Torchwick on the highway. Once they were close enough I threw myself off the building firing up Soul Reaver. The timing couldn't have been better. I drove the flaming blade into the hull of the mech and saw Roman himself after opening it.

"REMEMBER ME?" I shouted.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He shouted.

I ripped Roman out of the still running mech and fell off the highway with it and him. The smoke was still strong and nothing was visible yet.

"Are you ok?" Yang shouted from the highway bridge.

"Hold this!" I shouted tossing her Soul Reaver.

I've been waiting for this moment for a while now and nothing's getting in the way of it this time.

"Help!" Roman cried out. He must have been pinned under the mech...heh even better.

I knew exactly what I was going to do. The timing couldn't have been better a red moon had taken it's place at the top of the sky. I wanted him to know fear. Roman looked around in the fog and saw a pair of bright red eyes in the distance.

"What is that?' he questioned.

He was looking at a enormous wolf the size of a building towering over him. I opened my jaw and before he could even gasp I swallowed him whole. Team RWBY jumped down from the highway and searched the area.

"Trey?" Ruby said.

"Where is he?" Blake said.

"Pick up the cane and follow me." I said walking in the direction of Forever Fall.

On the Trail*

"What are you staring at?" I asked Weiss whom I caught glaring at me slightly.

"I'm sorry it's just...hard not to." She said looking away.

"I think it's awesome."Yang patting my back.

She and Ruby had decided to ride on my back.

"The view from up here is amazing." Ruby said looking off into the forest.

"That's you in there right?" Blake said holding my snout.

I stopped and looked her in the eye. "It's me and don't put ideas like that in your head Blake. You'll know when it's me and when it's not...just look me in the eyes you'll tell and when you do know it's not me...put a silver one in my head heck ask Pyrrha she already put three in my chest." I began to pace faster.

Something was moving in the brush.

"Stop."

"It's big." Blake said looking off to the right.

I growled off into the trees. A black wolf as big as me with red eyes and a familiar scent.

"Wow, brown like your grandfather."

"Dad?" I asked the wolf." I haven't seen you or Aunt Katherine in a few days where have you been?"

**Jason Flashback***

"Miss me ?" Jason said to a tied

"Go to Hell!."

"We're well on our way there...you're just going first." Katherine said.

Jason put a .357 Revolver onto ' head.

"You really ought make sure the family you send after me kill me because if they don't I'll come back and find whoever sends them and put a silver in their head."

"Fuck you Ja-" ' head is now half gone.

"Love you too neighbor...by the way your cookies suck."

**Present***

"Come to the back I've got the chair set up." Jason said pointing to the back of the cabin.

I took my friends to the the desired location and the sisters jumped off my back.

"Now spit him out."

I did as he asked and threw up Roman onto the ground.

"Ever heard of mints?" He said testing me.

Jason became shrouded in shadow and reverted back to his original form.

"Not you...please anything but you!" He cried.

Jason called upon his semblance and in return it shaped gauntlets on his hands.

"I'm going to enjoy this."


	22. Chapter 17: Heros

**Hey guys Stormshield here. I bet you've all been wondering where i've been. Well I've been very busy recently. School,social life, family, etc...****I'm back and I know this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys since its been so long. This chapter being out means there are only two chapters of Shadow Warrior left. I hope you enjoy! Stormshield out!**

"Heros"

"How long will you be gone?" Velvet asked.

"About a week maybe less" I replied loading my rifle.

"Promise me?" She said hugging me from behind. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise... besides I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked raising her faunus ears.

"It has to wait until I get back if not it wont be special."

"Aww." she said pouting.

"Hey I got to go already."

"I'll walk you to the airship!" she said grabbing my arm.

I grabbed my bag and held Velvet closer.

"Lead the way." I said poking her nose with my nose.

Brandon was taking me to Vacuo for a mission. I'm to settle a dispute between a small village and a group of mercs that are terrorizing the village folk.

Brandon was waiting for me in his airship along with some of our friends. Pyrrha, Ruby,Yang,Blake and Jaune were chatting with him.

"We ready go to?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah lets get this done."

Roland was strapped into the co-pilot seat.

"Lets do it bro!" he said greeting me with a fistbump.

"I'll see you guys when I get back." I waved at Velvet and the rest of my friends. Dad saluting me from the window of his classroom.

It was dark and we were only half way to Vacuo. Brandon was chatting with Roland.

"Hey Trey go ahead and get some rest we should be there by the time you wake up." Brandon said over the intercom.

I was getting drowsy and passed out in my seat.

"Trey...Trey wake up..."

"Mom?"

"TREY GET UP!" Roland shouted shaking me awake.

"Whats going on!?" I shouted back.

The ship was shaking. We were under fire. Brandon was violently maneuvering his controls to avoid the attacks.

"Everyone back into your seats i'm going to-" Brandon was shot and unconscious in his chair.

"Brandon?"

The airship crashed. My vision is blurry and my hands are dripping in blood that isn't mine. Roland was laying on his stomach covered in debris with only his right hand sticking out of the pile close to me.

"Look what we have here." A voice echoed outside the ship.

I looked out the window and saw Brandon leaning with his hand on the ground...and a gun pointed at his head.

I reached out but I was pinned under metal.

"BRANDON!" *gunshot*

Brandon's lifeless body hit the sand and didn't move after.

"Now for the real prize." I heard another voice say.

"He's mine." another

I was dragged by my hands into the sand near Brandon's body.

A man in a dark cloak and plague doctors mask kneeled in front of me and compared me to a picture.

"It's him alright pass me a vile of Wolf Killer." he ordered.

"Wait Seven, that whole town back there is full of werewolves." one of the men said.

At this point I can confirm there were three. two male one female.

"We said we would get this done first Six." Seven said.

"Why not show the town whats coming eh Five?"

Six was female. Five and Seven are male. Seven seems to be leading them.

"Fine, drag him to the center of town." Seven ordered.

Great now people get to see me die. I'm sorry Brandon...Roland. You two weren't supposed to be involved in this I'm sure.

*The trio began dragging Trey by his arms towards the old small community.*

**(Valerie)**

"I'm sure he's fine dear." Mom said comforting me.

"I don't know Mom." I replied.

"Well if you really want to see him we're heading near his post." Dad said "A town called "Thorn"

"Hey mom I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it Val?"

"What makes me so special?"

"Well you showed cases of it when you we're younger. We know Grandma passed a while back and well you were the only one to see her after that."

"You're saying I can see the dead?"

"No, I'm saying wether or not it's your semblance you can see other people for who they are. Your grandma was...different which is why she sticks around."

"Huh...I never thought about it that way...come to think of it...when I saw Trey I felt a pretty negative vibe from him...but, he turned out to be so different."

"That's because he is different honey...and so are we." Mom said stroking the markings on her arm.

**(Trey)**

I was tied to a post waiting for whatever was going to happen next. The female was guarding me.

"I can't wait to get rid of all you animals." Six said to me.

"You better make sure I'm dead when you shoot me. because if I come back...I'm going to be pissed." I threatened.

"We'll see" Six said pumping a shotgun.

Five and Seven rounded up the town in the center. The towns people we're somewhat frightened except for the men.

"Welcome to my public execution." I though to myself

"Hello people of Thorn!" Five said ecstatically.

The townspeople began to mumble amongst themselves.

"I'm sure you've all heard of this individual from Vale hmmm? If not let me tell you who the guy is. He's known as the "Shadow Warrior" protector of the weak, vigilante, etc a real rebel you could say. You want to know what we do to werewolves that rebel?"

Five shot a silver bullet into my right leg.

"ARRGH." I yelled.

"...We put'em down..." He said putting another round into my left leg.

"Please stop this!" a man said from the crowed.

Five shot him in the heart and he fell on his back dead.

The people are now scared out of their minds...are they that afraid of these three even if they can overthrow them?

I can't move...and I can't break out of my binds.

"Anyone else?" he yelled. " I think they get the idea Seven."

"I'm sure they do Five...now let's go our job is done...well"

Seven put a bullet into Trey's heart.

"Now it is..."

I quickly began to realize why Katherine hadn't gone to a better place. There are no "gates" for werewolves...

**(Valerie)**

"Mom?"

"Yes Valerie?"

"...I can't sense Trey anymore..."


	23. Chapter 18: Deadman Walking

Dead Man Walking

I've been dead for months. I had to watch Valerie and her parents mourn over my grave. Through recent attempts to call my semblance and it hasn't worked. I looked at myself in a reflection and saw that I was merely a smoking shrouded figure. With the help of the spirits that reside in Thorn's graveyard they've taught me how to visit other places in this form by means of teleportation...but I'm afraid of what I might see if I go back to Vale,but if i don't I may not find peace with myself although I'm doomed to walk the earth like this. I decided to see my father first. I thought hard about where he might be and when I opened my eyes I was in the same room as him. He was sobbing. The man who never shed a tear, the one who I thought to be unbreakable...was broken.

"Dad...?" I spoke softly

"Trey...?"

"Dad It's me..."

"Oh God Trey!"

Dad reached for me but his hand went through my transparent body.

"So it's true...you died there. You turned into a...Abysswalker."

"Abysswalker?"I asked.

"Unlike your aunt she can leave whenever she wants...but you-"

"Can't?" I asked worriedly

"From what I know...no"

"I'm sorry Dad."

"What are you sorry for kiddo? You did the best you could. I'm proud of you Trey."

"Thank you Dad...I better go see everyone else I'm sorta on a timer."

"Goodbye Trey. This town will never forget what you've done for it."

I made my way towards Valerie's house hoping she'd be awake. Lucky me she was. She was sitting down playing her guitar singing the lyrics to a soft song.I waited until she was finished before showing myself.

"Hey Val." I said to her.

"Holy shit Trey what the fuck!" she shouted in fright.

"Oh sorry I forget that it's not exactly normal to do that when you're dead."

"Is that really you Trey?"

"Yeah in the fle- ectoplasm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Not well as you can see." she said tearing up." You've been gone for seven months."

I've been dead for seven months?...but it feels like I died a few days ago...

"How's everyone else doing?" I asked.

"We're hurt. Phoebe and Pyrrha have been looking for the guy that did it. As for Velvet..." she replied

"Bad?"

"Bad."

"I better go to her. It was nice to see you again Val."

"Likewise Trey I hope you pass peacefully."

I didn't want to tell her. I arrived at Velvet's dorm room and walked through it. Looks like Coco took the guys out to hold her bags again. Velvet was sleeping at her desk with a book in her hand. The book title had BEACON's name on it so I assumed it was a journal of some sort. Scattered around her desk were many drawings and quotes. Never took her for an artist.

"Velvet." I said softly.

Velvet shot up from her slumber.

"Huh! I wasn't sleeping!." She exclaimed. She turned to see me standing at the end of her bed.

"Trey? Is that you?"

"Hey Velvet...long time no see."

"When they told me I didn't believe them when they said you were dead...but this just confirms my worst fear."

"Im sorry Velvet."

I stayed with Velvet up to the point where her roommates arrived. She told me Phoebe and Anna weren't here at beacon something about spending the night at Anna's. I wandered through town and came across Demarco's shop. I walked around the shop remembering all the time I spent crafting new gadgets and weapons along side someone whom I considered a father figure while Dad was "dead". I spotted a larger glass container against a wall with some familiar looking gear inside. It was my armor and weapons from the day I died. On the right of the container was Soul Reaver, on the left was Moon Fury, and in the middle was my armor. I'm going to miss the feeling I would get from putting it on and looking in the mirror. The vigilante in black and the warrior in steel.

Next stop was my neighborhood. I walked down the street passing Aunt Katherine's house..well where it once stood. I felt another presence in the area.

"Please tell me it's my age getting the better of me." My aunt's voice rang. I turned and saw Aunt Katherine standing in her humanoid form.

"Not this time Kat." I replied.

"My poor baby." Aunt Katherine said hugging me.

"Did I make a difference?" I asked.

"Of course you did."

"Is it true I can't truly pass?"

"Not exactly." She said letting me go.

"What do you mean?" I questioned my aunt.

"I've prepared for this."

"Kat you're not making sense."

"You'll figure it out when you wake up." she said hugging me again.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me Trey. I'm glad I took you in when I did. Watching you grow up to be a man. You still have a fight to finish Trey as for me my time is up. Always know I'll still be by your side when you need me. I love you Trey...goodbye." Aunt Katherine began to glow.

"Kather-" It was all I could say before I blacked out.

I came to feeling the ground that I laid on...wait. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my dorm room at BEACON. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted my dirty shirt to reveal a pair of wings branded where my heart is. Aunt Katherine used her magic to give me another final look at myself and I noticed when I blinked my eyes changed to Aunt Katherine's violet eyes and then back to my red ones...wait only red? Does this mean he's gone? The main door opened telling me someone had entered the room. I peeked behind the bathroom door and saw Pyrrha enter the room.I forgot I made her a key for when she wanted to hang out or whatever. We usually paired up for projects because Port proabably thought we were together.

Pyrrha walked around the room and closed her eyes.

"I know your there show your yourself". She said grabbing Marcie with her polarity.

"Ok ok, I'm coming out."

"Trey?" She said seeing me as my normal self.

"Hey Pyrrha...I'm home."


End file.
